Something Unexpected
by simplyxamazing
Summary: On Ginny's 16th birthday, she receives a present that changes her life and brings her closer to the one person she swore she would always hate. [DracoGinny]
1. The Package

DisclaimerI don't own Harry Potter or any related characters.

**A/N: **This is my first Harry Potter fic, and I really hope you like it.

* * *

Ginny Weasley awoke on her sixteenth birthday to the sound of an owl pecking on her window. She groaned before stumbling out of bed to retrieve the package and letter the owl was carrying. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and yawned sleepily before she unrolled the bit of parchment and began reading.

_Dearest Ginevra,_

_Happy 16__th__ birthday. I have enclosed a package that I want you to open at 10:15 a.m. - the exact time of your birth. This is very important, as the package will not be as special until that time. Best wishes._

_Love,_

_Mum_

Ginny bit her lip in confusion and decided it was too early in the morning to try to decipher the letter. She placed the package under her pillow and began getting dressed. It was Saturday, so she had no classes she had to rush to get to. She did, however, decide she was hungry. She made her way to the Great Hall and noticed everyone seemed more talkative than usual, but didn't pay too much attention to it. It was the beginning of the year, so she figured everyone was just happy to be back.

When she arrived at the Great Hall, she sat down with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. "Good morning." She said cheerfully, expecting a happy birthday from each of them. When none came, she dropped her head and stared at her plate. She couldn't believe they forgot her birthday. Even Ron apparently had, and he was her brother. She heard laughing and glanced up quickly to find a group of Slytherin boys making fun of first year Hufflepuffs. It didn't surprise her that the group included Draco Malfoy and his two goons, Crabbe and Goyle. She had a sudden impulse to hex each and every one of them, but decided against it considering she would rather not be expelled. Still, she thought it would be rather fun to place a curse on Draco that would screw up his perfect face. Ginny had always wondered how he kept his complexion so perfect. Sure, she hated him, but that didn't change the fact that he was gorgeous. Not that she'd ever admit that to anyone. Hermione's voice snapped her out of her reverie.

"Albus Dumbledore is the current headmaster of Hogwarts. Before becoming headmaster, he was professor of--"

"Oh for Merlin's sake, do you have to read Hogwarts: A History out loud?" Ginny practically yelled at Hermione. She was still mad at her for forgetting her birthday. Hermione looked confused, as did Harry and Ron.

"Uh, Gin…she wasn't reading out loud." Harry told her.

"Ginny's gone mental." She heard Ron say. She whipped around to face him.

"I have not gone mental!" she said through clenched teeth. Ron's ears turned pink.

"I didn't say you had." He muttered.

"Yes you did." She insisted. "Just now." Hermione shook her head.

"Ginny…Ron didn't say anything." She told her gently. Ginny's gaze went from Ron to Hermione to Harry and back again.

"You know," she started as she felt tears of frustration forming in her eyes, "This is pretty cruel, playing a joke like this. Especially on my birthday. A day which apparently all of you forgot about." She stormed out, stomping her way up the stairs to her room. She grabbed her pillow and threw it across the room in anger. Then she fell back on her bed.

"Ow." she said softly as her head hit something hard. Her hands went behind her head as she felt around for the package from earlier. She glanced at the clock. It read exactly 10:15. She opened the package and found a beautiful silver ring with some sort of green crystal set in the center. It was beautiful, and she gasped before slipping it on her finger. Within moments, the room began spinning and she felt like she was falling. She began screaming, but stopped when she hit solid ground with a loud thud. After the spinning stopped, she glanced into the darkness and whispered,

"Where am I?"

* * *

**_review :)_**


	2. Lilith

**Disclamer: **I don't own Harry Potter or any related characters

**A/N: **I forgot to put this in the first chapter, but here's a few things I want to clarify. Ginny is in her 6th year, and Draco is in his 7th. Harry defeated Voldemort in his sixth year, and nothing from book 5 or 6 happened...Ok, now that I got that out of the way...Happy reading!

* * *

"Ginny, dear…Let me help you up." Mrs. Weasley held out her hand and Ginny gladly took it. When she stood up, she took a quick glance around the room. It was mostly dark, lit only by some light coming in from the room directly across from her. Ginny tried walking, but found she was still dizzy from her fall, and had to hold on to her mother. 

"Oh, don't worry. You'll get used to it soon enough." Mrs. Weasley told her in a reassuring voice. She grabbed Ginny by the hand and led her into the room from which the light was coming from.

A very confused Ginny entered the room and found a table in the middle with six chairs around it – three on either side. Nymphadora Tonks and a very annoyed looking Narcissa Malfoy already occupied two of the seats on one side of the table. She shot her mother a confused look, but Mrs. Weasley responded only with a smile.

"Have a seat, dear." Ginny did as she was told, and took a seat across from Narcissa and Tonks. Her mother took the remaining seat on the opposite side of the table. Ginny was about to ask what was going on, but her mother began talking.

"One hundred and twenty-five years ago, a witch named Lilith was born to two muggles. They sent her off to Hogwarts where she excelled in potions. Some have even said she is the best potion maker that will ever be." Ginny was wondering what this story had to do with anything, but kept quiet and let her mother continue.

"At school she was frequently taunted by purebloods who felt she did not deserve to be a witch. She began to loathe purebloods and decided one day she would have her revenge."

Well, this is new, Ginny thought.

"She created potions that made her a very powerful witch, and she became stronger everyday. She then began killing purebloods, starting with the people who had mocked her in school. The wizarding community decided she must be stopped, and three young witches were chosen for the task - each with their own unique gift."

"Gift?" Ginny asked. Mrs. Weasley nodded.

"Power." She clarified. Ginny was intrigued and urged her mother to continue.

"The three witches were given three crystals by a powerful wizard. With these crystals, and a spell he placed upon them, they were each granted one power. These powers were given to them to help stop the witch. She had become so powerful, that magic had no effect on her." She paused to make sure Ginny was paying attention. Ginny nodded for her to continue.

"The powers they were granted were telepathy, invisibility, and the power to shape shift. With these powers, the witches were able to defeat the evil witch and save the wizarding world. What they didn't know was that before she died, Lilith had created and drank a potion that brought her back every twenty-five years. She rose again to power, and that time the original witches' daughters fought and defeated her. From that day on, the crystals were passed on to their eldest daughters, along with their powers. Every twenty-five years, when Lilith returns, it is the new generation of witches who defeat her, and banish her for another twenty-five years." Mrs. Weasley paused for a moment and looked Ginny straight in the eyes.

"The original three witches were our great-great-grandmothers." Ginny sat in silence, shocked.

"So you mean--" Her mother nodded.

"You're the sixth generation. The ring on your finger is one of the crystals, and you have been given the power of--"

"Telepathy." Ginny finished for her. She now knew why Ron thought she had gone mental. He really didn't say anything, and Hermione really wasn't reading outloud. She had actually been reading their minds. She looked down at the two empty chairs beside her.

"But aren't there supposed to be three?" she asked. Her mother nodded.

"Yes, but--" Tonks cut her off.

"I have no children, therefore no one to pass the crystal onto. In my case, the crystal will choose its new owner." Ginny nodded.

"What about Narcissa?" Narcissa sighed.

"In the event that one has no daughter, the crystal then goes to--" Draco Malfoy appeared out of thin air in the seat beside Ginny. He smirked.

"Me."

* * *

_I know there wasn't any Draco/Ginny, but I promise that the next chapter will have a lot of it. I just had to explain the story of Lilith and the crystals, and now that that's done, there will be much more of Draco :)_

_**reviews are loved**_


	3. Practice

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or any relating characters.

* * *

"Me." Ginny turned around to face him.

"How did you--" she started to ask. Draco held up his right hand to show her the ring he was wearing. It was silver, like hers, and had a black crystal in the center.

"Invisibility." He stated. "Pretty useful, if you ask me." Ginny scoffed, and decided to try to ignore him. She glared at him before turning back to her mother.

"Why are the rings so important? I could read minds before I put mine on." Mrs. Weasley nodded her head.

"Yes, you do have powers without the rings. The three witches received their powers on the day of their sixteenth birthday. Therefore, when the youngest of the next generation reaches the age of sixteen, everyone receives their powers. If, by chance, Lilith rises to power before that day, then the next generation will receive the powers at that time…The crystals merely help you control the powers you already have." Ginny nodded, though her head was hurting from all the information.

"Would you like to practice your power?" her mother asked.

"I guess." She muttered. "Since we're supposed to be saving the world and all." She said sarcastically. Mrs. Weasley ignored her comment, and stood up and led them into another room.

"Draco, I want you to become invisible and move to any part of this room. Then I want you to say in your mind where you're at." Draco scowled, apparently thinking what they were doing was stupid, but became invisible once his mother shot him a look. Mrs. Weasley then turned to Ginny.

"I want you to try and find him by reading his mind." Ginny nodded, and Mrs. Weasley left the two of them alone. Ginny then concentrated on Draco's voice.

_Back corner _

"What do you mean back corner? There's four corners. How the bloody hell am I supposed to know which one is the back one?"

_Language, Weasley. We can't have a lady saying things like that._

"Who said I was a lady?" she asked and moved towards one of the corners.

_Good point. You're a disgrace to the ones who call themselves women...Oh, and wrong corner._

Ginny clenched her fists together, and moved to the next corner.

"When I do find you, I'm going to hex you so hard you won't be able to think straight." She lowered her voice. "Not that that's any different from usual." She heard him laugh at her, and could almost see the smirk she was positive he was wearing.

_How Weasley of you._

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked, anger evident in her voice.

_Just that you threaten to hex me, yet I don't believe I've been hexed once. Oh, your idiot brother has tried, but he has yet to succeed._

"I swear Malfoy, when I find you, I'll—"

_And I see the trademark Weasley blush has also been passed down to you. I always have loved seeing the Weasel's face turn red. It's quite amusing. Although, I have to admit, it does look better on you._

Ginny reached the last corner and ran at the place she believed Draco was. Sure enough, her body hit his and they tumbled to the floor. Draco reappeared, and she found that she was on top of him.

"Fancy seeing you here, Weasley." He said and smirked. His hands held her wrists, and something about it made her want to hex him less. Their eyes locked, and she noticed his eyes weren't gray as she'd always thought, but rather a very light shade of blue. Draco looked away, and it shook Ginny out of her trance. She pushed herself off of him and left quickly out the door.

"How do I get back?" she asked her mother in a rush.

"You just tap the ring twice with your wand, and you will return to where you previously were. Tap it three times to return here." Ginny nodded and quickly took out her wand. Her mother put her hand on Ginny's arm to stop her.

"You are not to tell anyone about your powers, nor can you practice them in front of anyone else but Draco, Tonks, Narcissa, or myself. If someone was to see you, the consequences would be severe." Ginny nodded.

"I understand." She brought her wand up to the ring and tapped it twice. The room spun out of focus, and she shut her eyes tightly to stop the dizziness. The same feeling of falling surrounded her, and for a moment everything in Ginny's life seemed so surreal.

* * *

**_I hope you liked it :)_**


	4. A Hallway Encounter

Luckily the previous place Ginny had been was her bed. It broke her fall, and she leaned back and sighed.

"Ginny!" she heard Hermione's voice call before she appeared in the doorway. Hermione saw Ginny and smiled.

"Oh, there you are. I've been looking for you. You left so abruptly, I hope you're okay." Concern was evident in her voice, but Ginny didn't care. She was still mad at her from that morning.

"I'm fine." She snapped at her. Hermione bit her lip and looked like she was contemplating telling Ginny something. In the end, she said nothing, and Ginny focused on her thoughts.

_I hope the surprise party tonight puts her in a better mood. I can't believe she actually thought we forgot her birthday. What kind of friends does she think we are?_

Ginny's face lit up.

"I'm fine, really." She said cheerfully. "I'm sure you have better things to do than worry about me. I think I'm going to the library anyway. Lots of homework to catch up on, you know." She stood up from the bed and walked out the door.

"Bye!" she called happily. Hermione just shook her head.

"I wonder what's got into her."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny was walking to the library when she was suddenly pushed into a nearby broom cupboard.

"Hello?" she whispered into the darkness. She hadn't even seen anyone around her. She stayed still and tried to listen for breathing other than her own. When she heard nothing, she quickly went for the door. She was almost instantly pushed against the back of the closet. Draco suddenly appeared less than a foot away from her. He muttered lumos and the cupboard lit up. Her heart rate quickened, and he leaned forward an inch.

"Hello, Weasel." She rolled her eyes and shoved him away from her.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Draco shook his head and grabbed her wrist. "Is that any way to treat the one who's helping you save the world?" Ginny's teeth clenched.

"Let go of me, Malfoy, or I swear I'll--"

"Hex me?" he asked and smirked. "Pretty hard to do without your wand." He held it up in front of her face. She channeled her anger, and managed to free herself from his grasp by twisting his arm. She went to smack him when their eyes locked for the second time.

"Your eyes are blue." She stated quietly and dropped her hand.

"What?" he questioned, confusion written on his face. Their gazes remained unfaltering.

"I always thought they were grey…But they're not, they're blue." She paused and continued to stare into his eyes. "It makes you look less evil." He smirked and shrugged.

"They're just another one of my attractive qualities." Ginny rolled her eyes, but nodded.

"One of few." He smirked.

"So you admit that you find me attractive." She shook her head.

"Hardly. For your information, I happen to know plenty of guys who have gorgeous eyes." He leaned closer to her.

"Yeah?" he asked. "Name one." Ginny racked her brain for the name of any guy who happened to have pretty eyes. When she could think of none, she blurted the first name that came to mind.

"Harry." Draco scowled.

"Potter?" he asked disgustingly. "You think Potter has nice eyes?" He used the word Potter like it was the most repulsive thing in the world. Ginny smiled, glad that she picked a name that annoyed him. And Harry did have nice eyes. They weren't as gorgeous as Draco's, but she wasn't about to admit that…Especially not to Draco himself.

"Yes, I do. I think they're a lovely shade of green." Draco scoffed.

"Green isn't even a good color." Ginny looked at what he was wearing, and laughed.

"You're a Slytherin." She stated, trying to control her laughter.

"So?" he asked.

"So," she stated. "Your house colors are green and black. The scarf around your neck happens to also be green and black." She finally stopped laughing. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you were jealous." She teased. Draco's face twisted in anger.

"Why would I be jealous of Potter?" Ginny shrugged.

"I don't know. Maybe because he beats you at everything." Ginny said, still teasing. Draco slammed his fist against the wall, and shoved Ginny back.

"I am not jealous of Potter." For some reason Ginny found this whole situation comical. She'd never seen Draco so worked up. He was usually so composed.

"Okay, okay…Don't worry. I'm sure your time will come." She continued to joke. Draco shot her an icy glare, and Ginny realized she had gone too far. He threw open the door and stepped out, with Ginny following quickly behind him.

"Malfoy!" she called, but he didn't turn around. She ran up next to him and grabbed his arm. He jerked away from her and continued walking.

"Draco!" she again called after him. This time, he stopped and turned around. She walked up to him, and he smirked.

"What happened to Malfoy?" he asked. Ginny shrugged.

"I guess I'm warming up to you." She said with a smile on her face.

"I knew you liked me…After all, who can resist me?" Ginny rolled her eyes.

"You're a git. I hope you know that." She told him. He smirked, and continued their banter.

"And you're an annoying twit, what else is new?" She shook her head.

"You're insufferable." He smirked, and walked off.

"Hey!" she called after him. He turned around and walked forward.

"Miss me already?" She ignored his comment.

"Some of my friends are throwing a surprise birthday party for me…If you're bored, you could come." He smirked.

"If it's a surprise party, then how do you know about it?" She shrugged.

"I have my ways." Draco nodded.

"Right. And as much as I would love to, which trust me is very little; I cannot be seen in the Gryffindor common room." Ginny smiled.

"Who said you had to be seen?" She turned and walked back to the library. Draco stood there smirking, and watched her leave.

"She would've made a great Slytherin." He said to himself.

* * *

_personally, I really liked this chapter. It's probably my favorite one so far._

**_review because it makes me smile :)_**


	5. The Mysteriously Floating Gift

Ginny bit her lip and stared at her reflection in the mirror. She wanted to look completely perfect for her surprise party. She brushed her hair once last time, and smoothed out her dress. It was an older one, and she chose it only because it was the exact same shade of green as her ring.

"Ginny!" she heard Hermione call. "Are you ready to go?" Hermione had told her they were simply going to Hogsmeade, and to look her best. Ginny knew they weren't really, but played along anyway.

"I'm coming!" she yelled back. Hermione appeared in the doorway, and together they walked down the stairs to the common room. It was completely dark, and as soon as Ginny's foot hit the floor, the lights came on and everyone jumped up.

"Surprise!" Ginny pretended to be surprised and gasped.

"For me?" she asked. Hermione nodded.

"You thought that we forgot didn't you? Honestly, what kind of friends do you think we are?" She laughed, and Ginny smiled.

"The good kind, apparently." Ron walked up and hugged her.

"Happy Birthday, Gin. And…uh…sorry about earlier. You know, calling you mental and all." He looked down. Ginny giggled.

"You're forgiven." She told him, and gave him one last hug. She walked over to Harry who was standing by the drinks.

"Happy Birthday." He told her. She hugged him.

"Thanks, Harry." He smiled, and a glass cup started flying towards him. He dodged it, and it ended up smashing against the wall behind him.

"What was that?" Ginny asked. Harry shrugged.

"I think someone threw a glass at me." Ginny looked around the room, but couldn't see anyone who looked suspicious. Her gaze fell on the pile of presents in the middle of the room. One of them floated in the air for a few seconds before settling on top of one of the bigger presents. Ginny smiled and walked towards the pile.

"Draco?" she whispered, but received no reply.

"Draco, I know you're here." She whispered again. Still no one said anything. She tried to read his mind, but there were too many people in the room, and it was hard to focus on just one person's thought. Hermione thought that since Ginny was around the presents, she wanted to open them. She called everyone around, and Ginny reluctantly began opening them.

She received more sweets than she thought she could eat in a lifetime. The only people who didn't give her some sort of candy were Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Luna. Harry, Ron, and Hermione had all pitched in and bought her a brand new broom. Luna, on the other hand, gave her a yearly subscription to her father's magazine. When all the presents were opened, she smiled and thanked everyone. She was saving the "floating" present for last, but found that sometime while she was opening the other gifts, it had mysteriously disappeared. The guests cleaned up the common room before everyone headed off to bed. Ginny trudged slowly up the stairs to her dormitories. She changed into her pajamas, and went to climb into bed when she saw the missing present on her pillow. She smiled, and began opening it. Inside was a long, black velvet box. Ginny slowly opened it and gasped when she saw what was inside. It was a silver necklace with a green jewel that matched the color and shape of her ring. She smiled bigger, and quickly fastened it around her neck.

"Who knew Malfoys could actually be nice?" she asked herself.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny was running around frantic.

"Luna, have you seen my wand?" she asked the girl in the bed beside her. Luna yawned.

"No…shouldn't it be in your robes?" Ginny shook her head.

"I already checked. I can't find it anywhere. I've been looking for hours." Ginny sighed in frustration, and sat down on the bed.

"Where could it be?" she asked.

"Where could what be?" Hermione asked after entering the room. Luna sat up.

"She's lost her wand." She told Hermione. Hermione's eyes got wide.

"You did what?" she practically screamed. Ginny bit her lip.

"I didn't lose it. It's just…misplaced." Hermione grabbed her arm and pulled her up from the bed.

"Well, then let's find it." Ginny groaned as Hermione pulled her out the door.

"Where are we going?" she asked. Hermione walked faster.

"We're going to retrace your steps."

"Retrace my – Hermione are you crazy? That could take forever." Hermione shook her head.

"Not if we walk fast." She stopped. "Now, when was the last time you remember having it?" Ginny thought about it.

"Yesterday, when I was going to the…" she trailed off. "I am going to kill him!" she yelled and ran off back towards her dormitories. Hermione chased after her.

"Kill who?" she asked. Ginny shook her head.

"No one. Never mind." Ginny continued to walk fast and nearly knocked over Harry and Ron.

"Where are you going in such a hurry?" Ron asked.

"Ginny said she's going to – "

"Go get some breakfast." Ginny said to cut Hermione off. Hermione looked confused.

"But you just said that you were – "

"Really hungry and needed something to eat." She shot Hermione a look that she hoped she understood to mean please don't tell them. Hermione nodded.

"Right. We were just coming to get some breakfast." Harry looked back and forth between them.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Nothing. We're just really hungry." Ginny replied and grabbed Hermione's arm and led her into the Great Hall. The two of them sat down beside each other, and Ron and Harry sat down across from them.

"Where'd you get the necklace?" Ron asked. Ginny looked down.

"Oh…um…it was a present." Ron nodded, but Harry didn't seem satisfied with her answer.

"I don't remember you opening that one." He said. Ginny smiled nervously.

"Well, maybe you just weren't looking." Harry shrugged.

"Maybe." Ginny glanced over at the Slytherin table, but didn't see Draco.

'Coward.' She said to herself.

No more than five seconds later Draco appeared in the Great Hall surrounded by the only 7th year Slytherins left. Most of them had been killed during the war with Voldemort. The only ones left were Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise, and Pansy. Ginny thought it was pretty ironic how that worked out. Draco sat down at the table and smirked when he noticed Ginny staring at him.

_I heard you misplaced your wand. How tragic._

Ginny rolled her eyes. She decided that she was taking back her statement about Malfoys being nice. She watched as Pansy moved to sit next to Draco. She sat so close; she was practically in his lap. Ginny's eyes narrowed.

_Jealous, Weasley? _

At that moment she wished that the telepathy worked both ways. She wanted to remind him that he was the one that threw a glass at Harry's head when she hugged him.

_Nice necklace by the way. _

Ginny scowled and removed the necklace and put it in her pocket. Draco smirk got bigger and he scooted closer to Pansy. Ginny didn't think that was actually possible. She huffed, and stomped out of the Great Hall. She was walking back to the common room when she heard Draco's voice.

"Weasley!" she turned around.

"Malfoy." She said angrily.

"What? No more Draco?" he asked. She glared at him.

"Give me back my wand." Draco smirked.

"Admit that you're jealous and I will." Ginny narrowed her eyes.

"How about you give me back my wand and I consider not hexing you." Draco shook his head.

"I don't bargain with Weasleys."

"And I don't get jealous of girls who feel the need to attach themselves to Malfoys." Draco smirked.

"So, I guess I get to keep your wand then." Ginny glared.

"Fine. Keep it." She pulled out the necklace and shoved it in his hands. "You can keep the damn necklace too." She turned and stomped off, angry that Draco was right. She was jealous, and for a split second had actually wished it was her instead of Pansy.

* * *

**_I think you know what to do :)_**


	6. The Platform

**A/N: **Sorry it took a little longer than usual to update. My power was out for about 8 hours yesterday.

I also realized yesterday when I was reading the 5th book again, that Luna is in Ravenclaw. So, for the purpose of this story Luna is going to be in Gryffindor.

* * *

Ginny groaned for the fifth time and pulled the pillow away from her face. A persistent owl had been scratching at the window for about half an hour. Luna rolled over and faced Ginny.

"Will you please let it in, so I can go back to sleep?" Ginny sighed and lifted up the covers. She walked to the window and let the owl in. It was carrying her wand and necklace tightly in it's claw. Ginny rolled her eyes and then smiled. She guessed that this was as close to an apology as she was going to get. She took her wand and the necklace. The owl nudged her and she noticed there was also a piece of parchment on a string around it's neck. She took it off, and the owl flew back out the window. She sat down on her bed and began reading.  
****

**_Practice. 6 am._**

She glanced at the clock. It was 6:45. She threw the parchment on her bed and got dressed as quickly and quietly as possible. She started to leave when Luna  
sat up.

"Where are you going?" She whispered. Ginny turned around.

"Bathroom. Go back to sleep." she whispered back. Luna nodded and laid back down. Ginny walked down to the common room and made sure no one was around. She tapped the ring three times with her wand, and room spun out of focus. She once again landed terribly with a pounding headache. When the room was back in focus and she could stand, she surveyed her surroundings. The room was lit this time, and Draco was standing in the far corner along with his and her mother. She walked over to them.

"You're late." he told her and his gaze fell to her neckline. She hadn't wore the necklace for the sole purpose of annoying him. He looked up quickly with a scowl on his face, but it quickly turned into his usual smirk.

"Well maybe if you told me about it before this morning, then I wouldn't have been." He smirked.

"It's not my fault it takes you an hour to get ready. Not that it helps you any." Ginny raised her wand to his face.

"Thanks for giving my wand back, Malfoy. I've been meaning to hex you for days." Mrs. Weasley pushed Ginny's arm back to her side. Ginny put the wand back in her pocket.

"If I can't hex him, then I at least want a new partner." Mrs. Weasley shook her head.

"As of now, you are the only two. Therefore, you will work together." Draco stepped forward.

"I agree with Weasley. I think we should wait until the third person shows up." Narcissa stepped forward.

"We will do no such thing. It's absurd to even think about it...I know she is a Weasley, and your father would not approve. But your father's not here is he?" Draco looked uncomfortable. "Every second you two spend arguing is a second lost of practice." Her gaze went to Ginny. "This isn't a game. You could be killed. And unless you learn to get along, then that's exactly what's going to happen to you." Both Ginny and Draco looked down.

"Are you ready to begin practice?" Mrs. Weasley asked. Ginny nodded.

"Yes." Mrs. Weasley smiled.

"Good...Today we are not going to work on improving your powers. We're going to work on your trust." She waved her wand and muttered a spell Ginny was not familiar with. The middle of the room completely changed. The floor dropped, and was filled with water. Above the water was a foot wide platform that ran from one side to the other. Ginny looked at her mother.

"Please don't tell me we're going to walk on that." Her mother smiled.

"That's exactly what you're going to do." Ginny groaned.

"Great." she said sarcastically.

A few minutes later she was standing on one side of the platform, blindfolded. Draco was invisible and was standing in front of her.

"Ok, now. Draco – I want you to tell Ginny in your mind where to move and how many steps to take. If she starts to fall, I want you to catch her. I have charmed it so that you will not fall off." She nods to them. "You may begin." Ginny wasn't exactly thrilled that she had to trust Draco not to let her fall.

_One step forward_

Ginny cautiously took a step forward. Surprisingly, she didn't fall.

_One step forward, one step right._

Ginny easily took the first step, but when she took the second her right foot was halfway off. She began falling forward when Draco pulled her back. She shrugged it off.

"I don't need your help." She whispered sharply.

_Have it your way then. I could really care less if you fell._

She waited for him to tell her where to move, but he didn't. She scowled and took a step forward. So far, so good. She took a step left and found herself falling into the water with a loud splash. She swam to the side and climbed out. She huffed over to her mom, and found that Draco was already there. He was laughing at her.

"What happened?" Mrs. Weasley asked. Ginny glared at Draco.

"Ask him." Draco smirked.

"She said she didn't need my help. I was just respecting her wishes." Ginny scoffed, and Mrs. Weasley sighed.

"Fine, switch places."

Back on the platform, Ginny was in front of Draco.

"Take two steps to the right." Draco smirked, and didn't move.

"Why aren't you moving?" she asked him. He continued smirking.

"Two steps to the right will make me fall off." She sighed.

"Fine. One step forward." He obliged, and took a step. Ginny pushed him in.

"Oops." She said as he hit the water. She laughed, and climbed down, and back over to her mother. Draco walked over to them, soaking wet. He glared at Ginny. She smiled.

"It was an accident." Her mother shook her head.

"You two are hopeless." She looked over to Narcissa. "Any ideas?" Narcissa nodded.

"One."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, this is just great." Ginny muttered. She was back on the platform, but this time she was magically bound to Draco. If she fell, so did he. Draco smirked.

"You know you love it." Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. Just take one step back. I'm tired of being here." Draco took a step back, and she took one forward.

"Why aren't you wearing it?" he asked suddenly. She avoided the question.

"One step back, one step left." Draco didn't move.

"I'm not moving until you answer the question. I know you liked it, I saw the way you smiled when you opened it." He was there? Spying on her? Ginny became angry.

"Don't make me push you in." she threatened. He laughed.

"Go ahead. You go down with me." Ginny clenched her fist. She didn't care. She fell off purposely, and Draco went down with her. When they got out, he turned to her.

"If you wanted to see me wet, all you had to do was ask." Ginny rolled her eyes. Her mother looked impatient.

"You are staying here until you complete this task. You will be useless in the fight to stop Lilith if you can't trust each other." Ginny sighed.

"Fine." She and Draco walked back to the platform. They easily made the first two forward steps.

"Okay, left." Draco took a step left, and Ginny took one right.

"Why do you get to say where we're supposed to be moving?" he asked.

"Because I'm the one who's facing forward. Left." Draco went left, and she went right. She began to lose her balance, but Draco caught her before she fell.

"Thanks." She muttered. At this rate, they could be here for hours. Ginny suddenly had an idea.

"Hold my hand." Draco smirked.

"Weasley, I had no idea – "

"Shut up and give me your hand." Draco held out his hands and Ginny intertwined them with her own.

"Ok, so we're not going to talk. You move backwards, I move forward. This – " she motioned to their hands "Will help us keep each other balanced." She began moving, as did Draco.

_Are you sure this isn't some excuse to hold my hand?_

"I said no talking." She whispered harshly.

_I'm not talking, I'm thinking._

"Well, stop thinking." He smirked, and she looked up realizing how stupid that sounded. They started laughing, and she looked behind him.

"One more step." He smirked, and took a step backward.

"Finally." Ginny said when they reached the other side.

"Am I allowed to think now?" he asked her. She smiled.

"If you must." Mrs. Weasley walked over to them.

"See? I knew you could do it." She hugged Ginny. "You're both free to go. I'll owl you about the next practice." They pulled out their wands at the same time, and tapped them twice. Ginny smiled as Draco's face faded out of focus

* * *

_**review :)**_  
. 


	7. Research

Ginny leaned against a bookshelf in the back of the library. Beside her sat a pile of books stacked up to her shoulder. She was intensively reading, when a shadow was cast upon the page she was currently on. She looked up and found herself staring into the eyes of none other than Draco Malfoy. She quickly turned back to her book.

"What are you doing here Draco? -- And don't even say anything about me not calling you Malfoy." Draco smirked and sat down beside the pile of books.

"Wasn't going to." she shot him an incredulous look. He smirked and picked up the first book from the pile.

**Legends of Evil Beings and the Heroes Who Defeated Them**

Draco shot Ginny a confused look, but she was still too absorbed in her book to pay him any attention. He picked up the next one from the pile.

**Telepathy: A Blessing or a Curse?**

"What are you doing?" he asked. She looked at him like he was crazy.

"Reading. What else do you do in a library?" he smirked.

"I can think of a few things." she glared at him.

"Sorry. I meant what are you doing reading these particular books?" Ginny shrugged.

"Research." Draco motioned to the book she was holding.

"What's that one?" Ginny turned away from him.

"Nothing." She said quickly.

"Sure it isn't." He got out his wand and pointed it at the book she was holding.

"Accio!" The book flew out of Ginny's hands and into Draco's.

"You're not supposed to do magic outside of the classrooms." she said angrily. He smirked.

"Planning on telling on me? I'm a prefect -- I'd like to see how far that conversation gets you." Ginny huffed.

"You becoming a prefect was the biggest mistake I've ever seen." she muttered under her breath. Draco looked down at the cover of the book.

**Invisibility: Becoming the Unseen**

Ginny avoided his gaze as Draco smirked.

"Weasley, I had no idea --" Ginny snatched the book back.

"Oh, shut it. Don't flatter yourself...There's one about shape shifting too." She placed the book back on top of the pile."I can't find anything about Lilith. It's almost like she doesn't even exist." Draco shrugged.

"There's probably stuff in the restricted section." Ginny rolled her eyes.

"No really? Because I hadn't already figured that out." Draco stood up.

"Fine, I won't help you then." He started to leave, but Ginny grabbed his arm.

"Help me do what?" Draco smirked.

"In case you've forgotten, I can become invisible." Ginny shrugged.

"So?"

"So...That makes it kind of easy to get into the restricted section, don't you think?" Ginny's eyes widened.

"You want to break into the restricted section of the library!? Are you completely daft?" Draco shrugged.

"Why not?" Ginny stood up.

"Let's see...Reason number one: You'd have to wait until after everyone was sleeping. Therefore you'd be breaking yet another rule. Reason number two: If you're caught, you will be expelled. Reason number three: You're a prefect. Reason number four--"

"Okay, Okay. I get it." He leaned back against the bookshelf.

"I thought Gryffindors were supposed to be brave." He muttered. Ginny began placing the books back on the shelf.

"Brave yes, Stupid, no." Draco smirked.

"I never said you had to come." Ginny stopped putting the books back and turned around to face him.

"You're seriously going through with this, aren't you?" Draco shrugged.

"Do you want the book or not?" Ginny sighed.

"Fine." She said reluctantly.

"Good. Meet me here at midnight." With those words Draco left, leaving Ginny to wonder what the heck she had just gotten herself into.

* * *

_sorry this chapter was so short, I'll try to make the next one longer :)  
_

_**reviews are the best  
**_


	8. Breaking and Entering

Ginny was currently pacing in front of the entrance to the library.

"Where is he?" she wondered out loud. "I've been here for fifteen minutes." She decided to leave when he suddenly appeared in front of her.

"Where have you been?" she demanded. He smirked.

"Right here." Her face flushed.

"So you've been standing there for the past fifteen minutes watching me pace back and forth?" Draco nodded.

"It was quite entertaining, actually. First you'd get all worried, then you'd get mad, then worried, then mad, then--"

"Okay, I get the picture." Ginny said through clenched teeth. Draco smirked and offered his arm.

"Shall we?" Ginny glared.

"I'm perfectly capable of walking by myself, thank you." She walked ahead of him into the library.

"Shouldn't you make sure there's no one in there first?" Draco asked. Ginny turned around.

"Afraid of being caught?" Draco scowled.

"Hardly. If anyone comes I can simply turn invisible. You should be the one worried about being caught." Ginny turned back around.

"There's no one around. I can't hear anyone's thoughts but yours." Draco walked up beside her.

"And what am I thinking now?" She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. She concentrated, but couldn't hear anything.

"I don't know, and I could care less." Draco smirked, and they arrived at the restricted section door. Ginny pulled out her wand and pointed it at the doorknob.

"Alohomora!" The door opened with a click, and they walked quietly inside.

"I was half expecting some sort of alarm to go off." Draco told Ginny. Ginny scanned the spines of the books.

"I've never understood why they have a restricted section. If we're not allowed to read them, then why have the books in the first place?" Draco shrugged and watched as Ginny continued to scan the books. After a few moments, she pulled a book off the shelf. She blew on it and dust flew everywhere. Draco saw an opportunity to make a snide remark, and couldn't pass it up.

"With all this dust, you must feel right at home." He said smirking. She glared at him.

"You're insults are getting worse everyday." Draco scowled and took the book from her.

**Lilith**

"How original." He said sarcastically. Ginny suddenly heard a voice.

_Bloody kids out of their beds again._ _We'll show them._

Ginny grabbed Draco's arm and pulled him quickly out of the door.

"Filch is coming." She whispered. She got out her wand and once again pointed it at the door. "Colloportus!" she whispered and the door locked itself.

"How close is he?" Draco asked as they were sneaking back to the entrance.

"How am I supposed to know? All I can do is read minds." They saw a shadow approaching and hid behind a bookshelf.

"Give me the book." Ginny whispered. Draco looked down at the book he was holding.

"Why?" he asked. Ginny sighed and watched as the shadow grew closer.

"Because you are going to become invisible and run. If you took the book with you it would remain visible, therefore giving away your secret."

"But--" Draco stopped when the cat that the shadow belonged to appeared. Ginny sighed out of relief.

"It's just Mrs. Norris. You still have time."

"But--" Draco protested again, but Ginny shook her head.

"Go!" she whispered. He shook his head, and was about to protest again when Ginny clamped her hand over his mouth.

"I understand you're trying to be all noble, but don't." she whispered fiercely. "You are going to become invisible and leave this library, or so help me the next time you see me you will be on the receiving end of a particularly painful Bat Bogey hex." She removed her hand, and Draco reluctantly handed her the book. She smiled.

"Thank you." She paused and stared into his eyes for a short moment. They were completely blue, and Ginny briefly wondered if they changed with his mood.

"Mrs. Norris!" Filch's voice snapped her back to reality. She glanced behind her, and when she turned back around Draco was already gone.

_I'm sorry_

Ginny smiled slightly and turned around to meet Filch.

"I knew it was a Weasley. You lot just can't stay away from trouble, eh?" Ginny remained silent.

"Ah, well. Best take you to Dumbledore. It is a pity you're not in Slytherin. Professor Snape always has the best punishments." Ginny remained silent the rest of the way to Dumbledore's office, but was glad Draco got away. She had a feeling he would've been in a lot worse trouble than she was about to be in.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Filch knocked loudly on the door until Dumbledore finally answered. Ginny noticed that he was still wearing his pajamas and night cap.

"I found her in the library." Filch told Dumbledore, and then handed him the book. "She was stealing this." Dumbledore nodded.

"Thank you, Argus. You may leave." Filch left with a smug on his face. Ginny resisted the urge to scowl.

"Miss Weasley. Please, come in." He went to his desk and sat down. "Have a seat." Ginny did as she was told. Dumbledore placed the book on top of the desk.

"I must say, I am surprised. This isn't like you at all." Ginny looked down.

"I know sir." Dumbledore dusted the book off.

"I am curious to know why you went to such great lengths to obtain this book. I would've granted you permission, had you asked." Ginny looked up.

"I didn't know I could." Dumbledore opened the book to the first page.

"And why was that?" Ginny looked away.

"I figured you would like to know why I wanted the book, and well--"

"Everyone is entitled to their secrets Miss Weasley." Ginny smiled.

"Thank you." Dumbledore closed the book and handed it to her. She took it and placed it in her lap.

"That's a lovely ring you're wearing. Crystal, I presume?" Ginny nodded.

"Y-Yes." She said nervously.

"And the person you were with? I expect they wear a similar one?" Ginny stared at the book, and said nothing. "I believe it was Mr. Malfoy, am I correct?" Ginny looked up quickly.

"How did you know?" she asked. Dumbledore smiled.

"My father was the wizard who created the crystals." Ginny's eyes widened, and Dumbledore nodded.

"Yes. I know all about the prophecy. I also know that you have the power of telepathy and Mr. Malfoy can turn himself invisible."

"Professor Dumbledore, Draco--" Dumbledore held up a hand to stop her.

"Don't worry. No one will know either of you were there. There's no reason to bring unwanted attention towards the two of you." Ginny smiled and got up.

"Thank you, Professor." Dumbledore smiled.

"You're quite welcome…And Miss Weasley?" Ginny turned around to face him. "I would prefer you ask me if there is another book you wish to see. Filch will already be angry that I let you go without punishment. I have a feeling he will be watching your every move...Be sure he doesn't see anything he shouldn't." Ginny nodded.

"Yes, Professor." He smiled.

"Goodnight." Ginny smiled and walked out of the door, the book clutched tightly in her arms.

"Goodnight." She whispered.

* * *

_sorry only half the chapter was Draco/Ginny but at least it was longer, right?_

**_you know what to do :)_**


	9. Ginny

Peck. Peck. Peck.

Ginny groaned and got out of bed.

"We have got to figure out a less annoying way to communicate." She muttered. She opened the window and let her mother's owl in. The owl dropped a piece of parchment and left quickly. Ginny sighed and read the note.

_Good morning, Ginevra. I apologize for owling you this early, but we have scheduled a practice in one hour. Don't be late._

_Mum_

Ginny groaned, and got ready as fast as she could. Luckily, she didn't wake anyone up. This time she went into a bathroom stall before tapping her ring. She wasn't taking any chances of being caught by Filch. The room began spinning, but the dizziness was gone. Surprisingly Ginny managed to land in a chair. She opened her eyes and found herself seated beside Draco at the same table they had sat at the first meeting. He glanced over at her.

_They know. Dumbledore told them right before I got here._

Ginny's eyes widened and she turned to her mother. Ginny smiled slightly.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley! What were you thinking?" Ginny turned and looked to Draco for support, but he shook his head.

_I've already been through it with my mother. I'm not getting it from yours too. _

Ginny glared at him and turned back to her mother.

"I was--"

"You weren't thinking, obviously. Because if you had been, you would've never been there in the first place." Ginny looked helplessly at Draco, but he just smirked. His smirk made her angry, and she whipped around to face her mother.

"It was Draco's idea." She blurted. Everyone turned towards him.

_I'll get you back for this._

Ginny smiled innocently as all three women began yelling at him. She pointed to the next room.

"I'll just be…over there." No one paid any attention to her, so she walked into the room and conjured a chair. She sat down and waited for the yelling to cease. When it finally did, Draco walked into the room. He glared at her, then conjured his own chair and sat a few feet away from her.

"I just remembered why I hate you." Ginny's eyes narrowed.

"I saved your arse from Filch. The least you could do is endure a few minutes of yelling." Draco stood up angrily.

"So that's why you told me to run. You wanted to be able to hang it over my head." Ginny looked up at him.

"Yeah, that's me. I only do stuff for my own personal gain." She snapped at him. "That's why I took the book from you and didn't tell anyone you were with me."

"What?" he asked. Ginny shrugged.

"Apparently Dumbledore's father was the great wizard who created the crystals. He knows all about us having powers." Draco sat back down.

"So…did you get the book?" he asked to change the subject.

"Yes." She said angrily. She was still mad at him from before.

_Sorry._

"I don't care if you're sorry or not." She snapped at him.

"Weasley--"

"Malfoy. If you really want to get on my good side, maybe you should stop calling me Weasley." Draco smirked and shook his head.

"No, that's okay…But thanks for the offer. I think I like Weasley better." She glared.

"Fine." She pulled out her wand and pointed it at his head. He started screaming as bats began attacking his head.

"Now you can't say you've never been hexed by a Weasley." She began to tap her ring, when Draco became invisible. Since the bats couldn't see him, they couldn't attack him. They all vanished as the hex wore off.

_What the hell was that?_

She chose not to reply, and tapped her ring again. Her wand was snatched out of her hand and began floating around the room.

"Give it back, Malfoy."

_Why? So you can hex me again?_

Ginny scowled, but remained silent.

_I said I was sorry._

"And I said I didn't care."

_Are all Weasleys this stubborn? _

"Are all Malfoys evil, arrogant gits?...Oh wait, I can answer that for you. Yes, they are." Draco didn't say anything and threw her wand at her.

"What no comeback?" she asked.

_If you want to leave so badly, then go._

She picked up her wand from the floor.

"I do actually."

_Good. Leave._

Draco reappeared and was sitting facing the wall. Ginny stared at her wand for a moment, and then finally sat it back down.

"What's wrong?" she asked him. He didn't move.

"Why aren't you leaving?" he asked angrily. She sighed.

"Because believe it or not, I actually care whether or not you cast Avada Kedavra on yourself once I leave this room." Draco turned around to face her.

"Wha--"

"You really shouldn't be thinking thoughts like that when there's a mind reader in the room." She joked. Draco looked away.

"I wasn't actually going to." She sat down beside him.

"I know…So, do you want to talk about it?" He smirked.

"To a Weasley? Not particularly." She turned her body to face him.

"How about to Ginny?" He smirked.

"Is there a difference?" She nodded.

"Weasley refers to a person who has red hair and is, as you call it, a blood-traitor." He turned his head towards her.

"And Ginny is?" She smiled.

"Me." Draco smirked.

"I'm still not talking about it to a Weasley." Ginny looked around the room.

"There's a Weasley? Where? All I see is two chairs and you. And of course me, but I'm not a Weasley. I'm just Ginny." Draco smirked.

"You're insane." Ginny smiled.

"If you don't tell me, I'll just read your mind." Draco sighed.

"Fine." Ginny smiled.

"Good…Okay so I'll ask you yes or no questions, and you answer, obviously with yes or no." Draco shook his head.

"I think I like Weasley better." Ginny shrugged.

"Well too bad, because you've got Ginny." She paused. "Okay…first question. Did you fight in the war?"

"That had nothing to do with the topic…and why do you want to know?" Draco asked. Ginny shrugged.

"I'd just like to know if there was a possibility that I fought you." Draco looked away.

"Next question."

"But you didn't answer me." Draco scowled.

"No one said I had to." Ginny sighed.

"Fine. Moving on…You're upset about your dad, aren't you?"

"Malfoys don't get upset." Ginny rolled her eyes.

"You obviously don't get the concept of this game." Draco smirked.

"And you obviously don't get the fact that I don't want to talk about it." Ginny huffed and put her hands over her chest.

"I'm done being Ginny now." She said. "Since you apparently like Weasley better." She stood up and went to grab her wand.

"Weasley?" Ginny rolled her eyes.

"What?"

_Thanks_

"For what?" she asked.

_Being Ginny. _She laughed.

"You know that made no sense whatsoever, right?" he smirked.

"Yeah, I know."

* * *

_Okay so I realize that a) Draco was a little out of character and b) parts of their conversation made no sense. Don't worry -- everything will be explained in later chapters :)_


	10. Quidditch Practice

Ginny walked into the library with the book clutched tightly in her hands. She walked to the very back and took a left between two bookshelves. Draco was leaning against one of them smirking.

"You got my message, then?" he asked. She rolled her eyes and sat beside him.

"Obviously." She laid the book out in front of them and opened it to the first page.

"What exactly did you want this book for?" he asked. Ginny shrugged.

"We're supposed to be defeating one of the most powerful witches in the world, and we have no idea how to. Aren't you at least a little scared?" Draco smirked.

"Whatever." She glared at him.

"I could honestly care less if you were here right now. It was you who asked me to come." Draco scowled and looked down at the book. Ginny scanned the table of contents for the chapters' names. She found one entitled "downfall" and turned to it. She began reading silently.

_Lilith was defeated by three witches with three very unique powers. The first had invisibility, the second could read minds, and the third had the power to shape shift. Once they defeated her, they discovered that every twenty-five years she returned and the next generation was responsible for defeating her._

"Are you kidding me?" she asked. Draco turned towards her.

"What?" Ginny sighed.

"It doesn't tell me anything…We broke into the restricted section for nothing." Draco smirked.

"I thought it was pretty fun." She scoffed.

"Yeah? Well, you weren't the one caught." He glared at her, but chose not to say anything. He picked the book up, and began flipping through pages. After a few minutes, he sat it back down and pointed to a paragraph. Ginny began reading.

_In order to defeat Lilith, all the powers must be used. Although all of the powers are important, the shape shifter is ultimately the one who banishes Lilith for another twenty-five years._

"Well that's just great." Ginny said and closed the book. "We don't have a clue who the shape shifter is, and apparently they're the most important person." Draco shrugged.

"They'll show up eventually." She turned to look at him.

"You think this is all fun don't you? Draco, we could be killed…And I don't know about you, but I'm not ready to die." Draco turned and looked the other way.

_I'm going to die anyway. _Ginny looked concerned.

"What do you mean?" Draco shook his head.

"Nothing." He snapped. "Stop reading my mind."

_My father will – you're still reading my thoughts aren't you?_

"Well if you talked to me about it, I wouldn't have to." Draco scowled.

"Why do you care anyways?" Ginny shrugged.

"We're friends, right?" Draco looked at her like she was crazy. "Okay, so we're not friends in the traditional sense, but still. You've got to admit, you don't completely hate spending time with me." She paused and waited for Draco to say something. "I'm right aren't I?" Ginny asked uncertainly after a few moments of silence.

_Yes._ Ginny smiled.

"That's good, because I don't completely hate spending time with you either."

"Even though I'm an evil, arrogant git?" he asked. She looked guilty.

"I was angry, I didn't really mean it." Draco smirked.

"Yes you did." Ginny laughed and nodded.

"Yeah, mostly I did." Ginny suddenly heard a male voice in her head.

_Where is she? She's fifteen minutes late to practice and our best chaser. We need her to practice._

"Harry." She whispered. Draco looked confused.

"What?" Ginny shook her head.

"Go invisible. Harry's coming." Draco scowled and went invisible. "And don't do anything that's going to make me hex you."

_You just have to take the fun out of everything, don't you?_

Ginny smiled and Harry appeared.

"Ginny, what are you doing back here? Practice started fifteen minutes ago, and we're playing Slytherin tomorrow." Ginny picked up the book.

"Sorry, Harry. I lost track of time." Harry smiled.

"It's okay…But come on; we need all the practice we can get."

_I'm guessing hexing Potter falls under the category of something that's going to make you hex me._

Ginny nodded slightly as she followed Harry out of the library.

_What about punching him? Does that fall under it too?_

"Yes." Ginny said under her breath. Harry turned around.

"What?" he asked. Ginny smiled.

"Nothing." Harry turned back around and they continued walking down to the Quidditch pitch. Ginny stayed a couple feet behind him.

_How about if I throw a rock at him?_

"No."

_It doesn't have to be a big one. _Ginny looked annoyed.

"Draco. Go away."

_Why? This could be fun. _Ginny sighed.

"Since you obviously don't care if I hex you or not, then I will ask you nicely. As a friend I am asking you to please go away. You're not even supposed to be using your power around other people."

_You're using yours._

"Yes, but that's different. No one can tell I'm reading their mind. If you suddenly became visible, we would have serious problems."

_So I won't become visible then. _Ginny threw up her hands in frustration.

"Fine. Stay. But if you do one thing to any person on the team – you're dealing with me." Ginny then began running to catch up with Harry.

_I can't wait._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Draco watched the practice with mild interest, his eyes shifting between Ginny and Harry. Ginny had yet to make a goal; she was too worried about what Draco might do.

_Lighten up. I'm being a good little Malfoy._

"For now." Ginny said under her breath. She was still waiting for chaos to break out any moment. "I should've taken his wand." She whispered to herself. She gripped the quaffle tighter and zoomed towards the goal. She threw it towards the middle hoop, but Ron caught it.

_And you're supposed to be the best chaser?_

"Nice try." Ron told Ginny and threw it to the next chaser. Minutes later, the quaffle was back in her hands. She flew towards the hoop and got ready to throw it when the quaffle jumped out of her hands. It headed straight towards Ron, who lunged for it, but missed. The quaffle changed its course and went left. It soared straight through the middle hoop. Harry flew up beside her.

"How did you do that?" Ginny shook her head.

"I didn't. I think it was charmed." Harry turned around and faced his players.

"Alright! Practice is over!" He yelled. He turned back to Ginny.

"Who do you think charmed it?" He asked. Ginny shrugged.

"Probably some Slytherin." She told him. Harry nodded.

"Probably." He said, though he didn't seem too convinced. Ginny waited until Harry was out of sight before flying over to the stands where Draco appeared.

"You're welcome." He said. Ginny glared at him.

"Did I say thank you?" Draco shrugged.

"You just said I couldn't do anything to any of the players. Last time I checked, the quaffle isn't a player." Ginny sighed.

"Well at least you didn't hurt anyone." Draco smirked.

"Right." Ginny got in front of him.

"What did you do?" she asked. He shook his head.

"Nothing." He told her still smirking. She glared.

"Somehow I find that difficult to believe." Draco shrugged and became invisible.

_Then don't believe it._

* * *

_Orginally I was going to introduce the shapeshifter in this chapter, but I couldn't decide who I wanted it to be. I'd love to know who my reviewers think should be the shape shifter -- maybe it will help me decide :)_


	11. Gryffindor vs Slytherin

Ginny woke up, stretched, and turned to her left. Luna, who had never returned last night, was still missing. Ginny was worried. It wasn't like Luna to stay out all night. She stood up, and began to walk downstairs to the common room. She took two steps before practically tripping over a small cat. It was solid white and had the brightest blue eyes she had ever seen. Ginny also noticed it had a collar in its mouth. She picked it up, and took the collar away from it. She then scratched it behind its ears while examining the collar. It was grey with a small purple stone in the center.

"Weird." She whispered to herself. "That looks almost exactly like a crystal." Realization dawned on her, and she tucked the collar into her pocket and held on to the cat tightly. Three taps of her wand, and she was in the dark room once again. No more than five seconds later, her mother and Tonks appeared.

"How did you know I was here?" she asked them. Her mother walked towards her.

"Whenever one of you taps the ring, it calls us here as well." She explained. Ginny nodded and pulled the collar out her pocket. She then put the cat on the ground. It sat down and stared at Ginny.

"I found the cat with this in its mouth. I thought it looked like a crystal, so I brought it here." Tonks moved forward to inspect the collar.

"Yes, that's it." She said. A few seconds later, Narcissa and a very sleepily looking Draco appeared. He yawned.

"What is so important that it requires me getting out of bed for it?" he asked. Ginny rolled her eyes, but smiled. It was hard not to smile, really. Draco's hair was messy, instead of his usual slicked down look. He was still in his pajamas—a grey t-shirt and sweatpants. Ginny decided she'd like to see him when he woke up more often.

_See something you like?_ Ginny glared at him, and turned away. She could feel her face heating up. He smirked at her while she tried to avoid his gaze.

"We think we've found the shape shifter." Tonks told Draco. Ginny turned towards her.

"How do we know for sure?" she asked. Tonks pulled out her wand and pointed it at the cat.

"Like this." She said and muttered a spell. The cat grew and the collar in Ginny's hand shrunk. Ginny watched in amazement as the collar she was holding became a silver ring. She looked up and there stood Luna, bright eyed and looking more confused than ever.

"Loony Lovegood is the shapeshifter?" Draco asked while trying to hold back a laugh. Ginny glared at him.

_Oh come on. You were thinking the exact same thing._

"I'm a what?" Luna asked. Mrs. Weasley conjured a chair.

"You better sit down, dear." Luna did as she was told, and Mrs. Weasley proceeded to tell her the same story she had told Ginny and Draco weeks before. When she finished, Luna turned to Ginny.

"So this is where you've been going?" She asked. Ginny nodded.

"Yes." She replied. Luna smiled.

"And I just thought you were off snogging someone." Ginny laughed.

"No." she said and turned to Draco who was trying not to look like he was eavesdropping.

_What?_

Ginny shook her head.

"We should probably be going. The Quidditch match starts pretty soon." She told her mother. Her mother nodded, and the three of them tapped their wands at the same time. Ginny felt Luna grab onto her arm, and before long they were both on top of Ginny's bed. Ginny watched as Luna fiddled with her ring. She started to say something when Hermione burst into the room.

"Where have you been?" she demanded.

"I--" she started but Hermione cut her off.

"Harry won't wake up, and Ron is going mad. We've tried everything, but nothing works." She said frantically. Ginny stood up and ran into the boys dormitories. Ron was beside Harry's bed shaking him, but with no avail. Harry didn't make a sound.

"What are we going to do?" Ron asked. It was obvious he was in a panic. "The game starts in half an hour. We can't win without him."

Ginny turned to Hermione.

"How could this have happened?" she asked. Hermione sat down on the bed.

"Well, he could've drunk a sleeping drought, but I don't think so. I couldn't find a bottle anywhere…There is one spell that's supposed to put the person in a coma for a couple of hours, but it's very rare and hard to cast." She sighed. "He probably won't wake up for at least two more hours." She said. Ginny walked over to Ron.

"I'll be seeker. Don't worry – we'll do fine. We've been practicing for weeks." She tried to reassure him. Ron sighed.

"I guess." He muttered.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luna was walking with Ginny down to the Quidditch pitch when Draco and his team walked past them. Draco smirked at Ginny while the rest of the team jeered at them. Luna turned to Ginny.

"You like him, don't you?" She had said it like a question, but Ginny knew it was more of a statement.

"I don't know. Do I?" she asked while trying to hold back a smile. Luna nodded.

"But you don't think you should. You think your family wouldn't approve – especially Ron." She told her in that dream-like voice of hers. Ginny smiled.

"You should've been the mind reader." She told her. Luna shook her head.

"I think you shouldn't care what other people think or approve of. And I think he likes you too." She said, and then walked towards the stands.

"Good luck!" she sang. Ginny smiled and shook her head before heading off to the locker room to get ready for the match. Ten minutes later, the two teams mounted their brooms, and the whistle was blown. Ginny looked for the snitch, but couldn't see it anywhere. Draco flew a few feet above her.

_How's Potter?_ Ginny looked up at him, and flew beside him.

"It was you!" she exclaimed. Draco smirked.

"I told you I didn't hurt anyone. I just merely put him to sleep." He told her. Ginny glared at him.

"You wanted to win that badly?" she asked. He shook his head.

_It had nothing to do with winning. _Ginny looked at him like she didn't believe him.

"Sure it didn't." she snapped at him, and flew to the other side of the pitch. Draco followed her.

"It didn't. I swear!" he tried to explain. She turned her broom towards him.

"Yeah?" she asked. "Then what did it have to do with?" Draco looked down. "What? No excuses?" she asked angrily. He started to open his mouth, when he caught sight of the snitch. He zoomed towards it, and Ginny followed closely behind. She ended up flying beside him, and both of their hands were outstretched.

"Nothing to do with winning, huh?" she asked.

_Ginny, I—_

"Don't "Ginny" me." She said. "If you really didn't care about winning, you'd let me have the snitch." She told him. Draco dropped his hand.

_Fine take it. _Ginny looked at him, shocked.

"What?" she asked.

_Take it. I told you I didn't do it because I wanted to win. _Ginny dropped her hand as well and stared at him.

"Then why did you do it?" she asked. Draco shrugged.

_He's a git and deserved it. And besides, I – _Draco stopped abruptly and looked down at his right hand.

"It's invisible." He said as if he couldn't believe it. Ginny looked down, and sure enough it appeared as if Draco had no right hand.

"Where's your ring?" she asked, panicking. Draco felt his invisible right hand with his left.

"It's not there." He looked down. "It must've fallen off." Ginny watched in horror as the lower half of Draco's arm disappeared.

"Stay here." She ordered. "And I'm really, really sorry about this." She said apologetically. Draco watched in confusion as Ginny sped off towards Jimmy Peakes, one of the beaters.

"I need to borrow your bat." She told him. He looked at her like she was crazy.

"What?" he asked. Ginny grabbed it from him.

"No time to explain." She said as a bludger came towards them. She hit it with all the force she could muster, and it zoomed towards Draco. It hit his left arm, and Ginny watched in a mixture of relief and horror as Draco fell to the ground. She was relived because he was no longer invisible, but she was quite sure she had broken his arm.

"He is not going to like me when he wakes up." She said as she watched the teachers rush to his side. "Not at all."

* * *

_Yay! I finally decided on a shape shifter. Anyways...next chapter I'm pretty sure Draco and Ginny are getting together. Sorry it has taken twelve chapters, but better late than never :)_


	12. Answers

The next day Ginny went straight to the hospital wing after her classes. When she arrived, Draco was sleeping. Ginny smiled slightly and pulled a chair over to his bedside. She sat down and stared at him. His left arm was in a sling, but other than that he seemed fine. Ginny was relieved she hadn't hurt anything but his arm. She suddenly had the impulse to hold his hand, but stopped herself and started to lift up his sleeve instead. She was determined to find out if Draco was a Death Eater. Her fingers brushed the inside of his arm, and he began to stir. Ginny panicked and faked being asleep. Draco's eyes fluttered open and he smirked at the sight of the seemingly sleeping Ginny. His gaze went to her neck and he noticed she was wearing the necklace he gave her. Ginny opened her eyes, and she stretched to make it look like she had really been asleep.

"Hey." She whispered. He smirked.

"Hey." He said. Ginny's hand unconsciously went to her necklace.

"How are you?" she asked, motioning to his arm. Draco moved into a sitting position.

"I've been worse." He told her. Ginny's gaze didn't leave his arm.

"I'm really sorry. I just couldn't think of anything else to do." She said guiltily. Draco shook his head.

"It's okay." He reassured her. Ginny still didn't meet his eyes.

"I just remembered thinking that if you were unconscious, then you couldn't turn invisible. I didn't mean--"

"Ginny." Draco said forcibly. She finally looked up, and smiled at the fact that he called her by her first name. "I said it was okay."

Ginny smiled.

"Exactly how hard did I hit you?" she asked. "Because this is definitely not the Draco I know." Draco smirked.

"Hard enough. You're a much better beater than you are a seeker." Ginny tried to glare at him, but found it very difficult considering she thought the same thing. She ended up smiling instead, and to her surprise Draco smiled back.

"Seriously," she said. "What kind of medicine do they have you on?" she asked. Draco shook his head.

"Weasley. Shut up for once." Ginny opened her mouth to protest when Draco grabbed her arm and pulled her on top of him. She barely had time to breathe before his lips were on hers. She blinked several times before closing her eyes and giving into him. She ran her fingers through his hair as his right arm snaked around her waist and brought her closer. She felt Draco wince, and pushed herself up on her elbows.

"Sorry." She mumbled, her face turning red. Draco smirked.

"Why? You're not _that_ bad." He said. Ginny playfully hit him.

"You're a git." She said smiling. Draco pushed himself up so he was mere inches from her face.

_I know._

This time it was Ginny who initiated the kiss. She lightly pushed him back on the bed and felt him smirk against her lips. A loud noise broke them apart and Ginny turned around to see Madam Pomfrey looking very uncomfortable. Ginny jumped up from the bed, blushing.

"W-We were just…um…" She trailed off and turned to Draco. "I'm going to uh..." She said nervously. "Bye." She muttered and practically ran out of the hospital wing. Luna was waiting outside the door.

"Ginny? What happened?" she asked. Ginny shook her head.

"I'm not exactly sure." She said, a smile beginning to form on her face. Luna smiled.

"I do." She said dreamily. "I'm really happy for you." She told her. Ginny smiled.

"Thanks Luna." Luna smiled, and skipped off into the hospital wing. Ginny sighed happily, and walked to the library.

In the library, Ginny found Harry, Ron, and Hermione studying. Hermione was the first to look up, and her eyes got wide when she noticed Ginny. Ron started to look up, when Hermione grabbed his face and turned it the other way. She turned to Ginny and mouthed the word mirror.

"Hermione, what the bloody hell was that about?" she heard Ron say as she pulled out a mirror. Her hair was a mess, and her lip gloss was everywhere. No wonder Luna knew what had happened. She shot a panicked look at Hermione as she tried to fix her hair. Hermione pointed her wand at Ginny from under the table. Ginny's hair instantly went back to normal, and her make up was perfect. Ron turned towards her.

"Oh. Hey, Ginny." He said. Ginny smiled.

"Hey." She said and walked past their table. She muttered a "thank you" to Hermione, who smiled and nodded. Ginny grabbed a few books, and went to the back of the library where she sat in her usual spot. An hour later, she heard someone's footsteps. Draco appeared and sat beside her. She closed her book.

"Hey." She muttered without looking at him. "I guess they let you out of the hospital wing?" she asked quietly and blushed.

_Do you act like this with every guy you snog?_

Ginny looked up at him and glared. He leaned in to kiss her, but she turned away.

"You actually think I'm going to snog you after what you just said? You're stupider than I thought." She said angrily. Draco scowled.

"I didn't say anything." He told her. Ginny turned back around.

"Well, you thought it." She muttered. Draco shrugged.

"It's not my fault you can read minds." Ginny huffed and stood up.

"Sod off, Malfoy." She snapped at him and started to walk away. He grabbed her hand.

"Ginny, don't…" he trailed off. Ginny spun around.

"Don't what?" she asked impatiently.

_Go._

His eyes locked with hers, and she found herself once again lost in them. She sighed.

"Fine." She said and sat back down.

"Sorry." Draco muttered after there had been a few moments of silence. Ginny turned her head towards him, but didn't say anything. Draco sighed.

"You didn't fight me." He told her.

"What?" Ginny asked. Draco shrugged.

"Well since you're obviously not in the mood to snog, I've decided I'll answer your stupid questions." He told her. Ginny looked down.

"They're not stupid." She muttered. Draco smirked.

"I know…So answer number one; No, you didn't fight me." He said. Ginny smiled.

"So you're not a Death Eater?" she asked. Draco lifted up his sleeve to show that he didn't have a dark mark. Ginny ran her fingers back and forth over the place where it would've been. Draco suddenly crashed his lips to hers, and Ginny kissed him back until she realized that he had only answered one question. She pushed him back lightly.

"There was more than one question." She told him, slightly out of breath. Draco groaned.

"Answer number two; Yes." He said and leaned in to kiss her. He managed to give her a peck on the lips before she pushed him back again.

"Draco. This is serious. I can't do this," she said indicating the two of them "whatever it is, unless I trust you." Draco sighed.

"Question number two was if it was about my father. The answer was yes." Ginny nodded.

"Go on." She told him. Draco ran his hands through his hair.

"If my father gets out of Azkaban, he will kill me." He told her quietly. Ginny looked concerned.

"But why?" she asked.

"Because I didn't follow in his footsteps." He paused and held out his arm. "Because I'm not a Death Eater." Ginny shook her head.

"But Voldemort is dead. Why does it matter if you are or aren't a death eater?" she asked. Draco looked sullen.

"It matters to him." He told her. Ginny shook her head.

"I won't let that happen. Me, Luna, my mum, Tonks, your mother – we'll all protect you." she reassured him. Draco smiled slightly, though he didn't seem too convinced. Their rings suddenly began to shine brightly.

"What does that mean?" Draco asked. Ginny pulled out her wand.

"I have no idea."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Ginny and Draco arrived, Luna was already there. Mrs. Weasley, Tonks, and Narcissa all looked troubled.

"She has risen." Narcissa told them. Ginny looked scared.

"What? Now? But we've only been practicing for five months, we're not ready!" she said.

"Do you think Lilith cares if you're ready or not?" Narcissa snapped at her. Mrs. Weasley stepped forward.

"Lilith will need time to prepare, so we still have some time. We will have to double our efforts, and practice everyday. In two months time, whether you are ready or not, the three of you will seek out Lilith." She said.

"And if we fail?" Draco asked. Tonks shook her head.

"You won't." she told them. "For if you do, we will have another war on our hands." Ginny shook her head.

"But we don't even know how to defeat her! The only thing you've taught us is how to master our stupid powers!" She yelled at them.

"Calm down, dear." Mrs. Weasley said. She then went to sit at the table, as did Tonks and Narcissa. Mrs. Weasley motioned to the three of them. "Sit down, please." They grudgingly obeyed, and sat down.

"There isn't one particular way to defeat Lilith. If there was, she would be able to figure out how to avoid being banished." Mrs. Weasley told them. Draco leaned forward.

"So you're telling us that we have to figure out how to defeat her? By ourselves?" He asked. Narcissa nodded.

"That is how it's done. The only thing we can tell you is that the crystals are the one thing she's vulnerable to." she told them. Mrs. Weasley glanced at the clock.

"You best be getting back. Practice will be tomorrow at 6:30 a.m. I expect everyone to be here." The three of them nodded and returned to the places where they had previously been, each feeling slightly uneasy.

* * *

_I don't think that I like this chapter that much, but it was kind of hard to write when I'm already thinking about the ending of the story. anyways...on to the next chapter :)_


	13. The First Month

Ginny, Draco, and Luna were in a dimly lit room and were supposed to be practicing. Ginny yawned.

"It is way too early in the morning to be doing this." She said. Luna sat in a nearby chair.

"I think it's quite refreshing." She said quietly. Ginny turned to Draco who was standing beside her.

"What about you?" she asked him. He shrugged.

"I much rather be doing…other things." He said suggestively and dropped his gaze to her mouth. Ginny blushed and looked away quickly.

"Right. Well, okay then. We should probably start practicing." She told them and moved so she wasn't so close to Draco. Draco smirked and moved right back beside her.

_Afraid I'm going to bite?_

Ginny shook her head.

"No. That's not what I'm afraid you're going to do." She whispered. Draco smirked.

_Fine. Have it your way then._

He moved across the room.

"Happy?" he asked sarcastically. She rolled her eyes.

"Thrilled." She said back. Luna looked back and forth between the two of them.

"I can leave if you want." She said. Ginny shook her head.

"Of course we don't want you to leave." She told Luna. "Besides, we really need to come up with a plan to defeat Lilith." Luna shrugged.

"Maybe I'm supposed to be the one who defeats Lilith." She said. Draco walked closer.

"Yes. We know that already." He said annoyed. Ginny shot him a glare. Luna shook her head.

"No. I mean maybe I'm physically supposed to defeat her." She tried to explain. Ginny and Draco still looked confused. Luna jumped up in the air, but what came down wasn't Luna at all. A silver sword with blue handle and a purple stone set in the center hit the floor with a loud clang. Ginny gasped.

"But how? I thought she could only transform into living things." She said in awe. Draco shrugged.

"Apparently not." He said sarcastically. Ginny inspected the sword.

"There's two empty spaces beside the purple stone. It looks like our crystals will fit in them." She paused. "Luna's right. If we stab Lilith with this sword, she should be defeated." The sword began to grow, and transformed back into Luna who was out of breath.

"I can only do if for as long as I can hold my breath." Luna told them.

"How did you figure out you could do that?" Ginny asked. Luna shrugged.

"One day I was thinking about chairs, and wondering what it would be like if I was one…And then suddenly I realized I had become a chair. Ever since then I've been practicing." She told them. Ginny, who noticed Draco had moved back beside her, inspected her ring.

"So this means that Draco and I will have to give our rings to you, so that when you transform you will have all the crystals." She said. Luna nodded.

"I suppose so." She told them. Ginny reached over and grabbed Draco's hand.

"One of us has to stab her." She told him. "And we won't have the crystals to protect ourselves." Her voice sounded scared. Draco rubbed comforting circles in the palm of her hand with his thumb. After a few minutes he looked up.

"I'll do it." He whispered. Ginny shook her head.

"No. My power is easier to control…I have to do it." She motioned to his arm. "You saw what happened last time you lost your ring." Draco let go of her hand.

"You could die." He said. Ginny shrugged.

"So could you." She told him. Luna looked at both of them.

"It will be okay." She told them. "It will." She whispered. Ginny looked up.

"I hope so."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next month went by both too slow and too fast for Ginny. She was anxious about fighting Lilith, but also wished she had more time to spend with Draco. Between classes and practice, they rarely had any time alone. The day when Draco got his sling off, he cornered Ginny in a deserted hallway. He pushed her up against a wall and kissed her until they were both out of breath. He pulled her as close to him as humanly possible, and began kissing her neck while she caught her breath. They both heard footsteps and Draco gave her one last kiss before disappearing.

Ginny smiled. She couldn't remember a time when she had been happier. Draco was definitely not who she had always thought he was. It wasn't just the fact that she loved the way he kissed. Even when they weren't snogging, Ginny was completely happy just being around him. Sure, he annoyed her sometimes, but he is a Malfoy. Ginny sometimes found that fact hard to believe. If it wasn't for the bleach blonde hair and Malfoy smirk, she would've said Draco was adopted.

It was getting harder for Ginny to hide the fact that she was seeing Draco. She was almost positive Hermione knew. Hermione was very observant, and lately had been watching Ginny very closely. Ginny would leave the Great Hall, and no less than a minute later, Draco would follow. Hermione asked Ginny about it once, but Ginny just shrugged and said,

"It must just be a strange coincidence." Ginny could tell Hermione didn't believe her, but she didn't press any further. If Ginny had her way, the whole school would know. As it was, they weren't allowed to tell anyone. Both of their mothers forbid it. They said that if word got around that a Weasley and Malfoy were seeing each other, people would become suspicious. They were afraid word would eventually get around to Lilith, and she would know it was them who were supposed to defeat her. She would then study them, and find their weaknesses. Ginny wasn't exactly sure what her weakness was. One day when they were practicing, Ginny asked Draco and Luna what theirs was.

"Probably my dad." Luna said. "Or really any kind of animal." Ginny wasn't exactly sure what to make of that statement, so he turned to Draco. Draco shook his head.

"I don't really have one." He said. Luna turned to him.

"What about Ginny?" she asked. Ginny glared at her. "Sorry." Luna whispered. Draco smiled slightly.

"Yeah." He said. Ginny turned to him and smiled. "What about yours?" he asked her. Ginny thought for a moment.

"Probably everyone. You, Luna, my family, my friends. I care about all of them." She said. Luna looked down.

"Yeah, me too."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One day Ginny and Draco skipped their classes and sat in the library. She put her head in his lap.

"What happens if I can't kill her?" she asked him. He ran his fingers through her hair.

"You should let me do it." He told her. She shook her head.

"Maybe we could figure out another way." She said and ran the back of her hand up and down his arm absentmindedly. He shook his head.

"We only have a month left. There's not enough time." He told her. She closed her eyes to stop the tears that were threatening to fall.

"Everything will be fine." He said.

"How do you know?" she asked. Draco shrugged.

_I just do._

* * *

_I know it took me forever to update, but I figured I made up for it by writing two chapters._

_review please :)_


	14. Valentine's Day

Two weeks later, Ginny sat in the Great Hall staring at Draco.

_Remember our meeting. Don't be late._

He smirked at her before turning and listening to whatever it was Blaise was currently saying. Ginny rolled her eyes. How could she possibly forget? It was Valentine's Day, and Draco said he had a surprise for her. Ginny was already surprised that he was actually doing something on Valentine's Day. She never thought he would actually care.

She noticed that Luna was trying to get her attention by waving. Ginny looked down the table to where she was sitting. Luna pointed to her head.

"What?" Ginny whispered. Luna pointed to her ring and then her head. Ginny finally understood. She concentrated on Luna, but heard nothing. Luna was looking at her expectantly. Ginny shook her head.

"I don't hear anything." She mouthed. Luna looked confused and walked over to her.

"What do you mean you don't hear anything?" she whispered. Ginny shrugged.

"Maybe you weren't thinking hard enough." She suggested. Luna closed her eyes for a few seconds.

"Anything?" she asked when she opened them. Ginny shook her head. Luna pointed at Hermione.

"What about her?" she asked. Ginny tried again on Hermione, but still couldn't hear anything. She tried everyone around her, but all she heard was silence. She started to panic.

"I can't hear anyone. But I just heard Draco…" she told Luna.

"Try him again." Luna told her. Ginny focused on Draco.

_**Come on. **_She thought, but still heard nothing. _**Damn it, Draco! Think something!**_

_Something._

Ginny gasped as Draco looked up.

_**Can you…hear me? **_Ginny was almost afraid to know the answer.

_Yes._

_**Since when? **_Ginny noticed Draco smirked.

_About two weeks. _Ginny glared at him.

_**And you didn't tell me? **_Draco shrugged.

_Sorry. I thought you knew._ Ginny got up from the table.

_**I have to go talk to my mum. **_

Draco began to stand up.

_**No. Stay. I need to do this alone. **_

Draco still didn't stop walking towards the door.

**_Please. _**Ginny begged.

Draco nodded.

_Okay. _

Ginny smiled and walked out the door before tapping her ring. Her mother appeared in the dark room no more than fifteen seconds after she did.

"What's wrong?" Mrs. Weasley asked in a panicked voice.

"I can't read minds anymore." Ginny said quickly. Her mother's expression came close to looking completely horrified.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"I can only read Draco's, and he can read mine. But I can't hear anyone else's thoughts." Ginny told her mother. Mrs. Weasley sat down in the chair closest to her.

"Oh dear." She said. Ginny sat beside her.

"What?" she asked alarmingly. Mrs. Weasley looked down.

"This is terrible." She told Ginny. Ginny looked scared.

"It's not completely bad is it? I mean technically I don't need my power to defeat Lilith. Luna is--"

"It's not bad that you can't read minds anymore. It's bad that Draco can read yours." He mother told her quietly. Ginny raised her eyebrows in a silent question. Her mother sighed.

"It seems you have formed a strong mind-bond with Draco. Having this bond serves as a danger to yourself and to him as well." She paused and held Ginny's gaze. "This bond links the two of you, in mind and soul. It is usually only formed when two people care very strongly for each other." Ginny looked down.

"I don't understand why it's dangerous." She said. Her mother took her hand.

"If he feels pain, you will feel it as well. If he dies, you will feel unbearable pain, and will be unable to do anything for a period of time. It will feel as if you have died as well." She explained. Ginny bit her lip.

"So how do I get rid of it?" she asked. Her mother let go of her hand.

"That part is not so easy." Ginny looked up. "You must avoid him, and block his thoughts from yours. Blocking people's thoughts is much harder than reading them, but I believe you can do it. You must do it, for it will endanger you both." She said. Ginny nodded.

"I'll tell him and we can work on it together." She said. Her mother shook her head violently.

"No. You tell him, and he will only try to stop you. You have to make him believe that you don't want to see him anymore. That way, the bond will weaken because he will believe you don't truly care about him."

Tears began to form in Ginny's eyes. Her mother squeezed her hand.

"Once you defeat Lilith, you can tell him everything. I know it's hard, but it's something you must do."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny walked down to the Quidditch pitch where Draco was waiting. Tears were involuntarily streaming down her face.

"Hey." She whispered when his back came into view. He turned around and smiled. He held out a rose to her, but she didn't take it. It was then that he noticed she was crying. He tried to wipe her tears away, but she turned away quickly.

"What's wrong?" he asked. She shook her head.

"I can't see you anymore." She said through her tears. Draco looked taken aback.

"What? Why?" he asked. Ginny shook her head because words were failing her. "Was it something your mother said?" he asked. Ginny shook her head again.

"I'm perfectly capable of making my own decisions. I just don't want to see you anymore." She said angrily. Draco stood there stunned.

"Then why are you crying?" he asked. Ginny wiped away her tears.

"Goodbye, Draco." She said and started to turn away. He grabbed her arm and pulled her violently back to him.

"No. You're not leaving until you give me a damn good reason why you suddenly decided you don't want to see me anymore." His grip was painful, but Ginny actually welcomed it. It distracted her from the pain her heart was feeling.

"I just realized that you weren't what I wanted." She said casually, though she knew it was a lie. Draco released her.

"So there's someone else, then?" he asked. Ginny almost said no, but figured it would be the easy explanation. She nodded.

"Yes. As a matter of fact, there is." She replied.

"Good." He snapped at her. She looked confused.

"Good?" she asked. He scowled.

"You saved me the trouble of having to end it with you first." He said hatefully, but Ginny knew he was lying. She knew because his eyes were grey, and she had learned that his eyes only turned grey when he was lying or hiding something. Ginny glared at him.

"Well, I'm glad we got this over with. I can't believe I stayed with you for as long as I did." She spat at him. He scowled.

"I wish we never started whatever the hell we thought we had between us." He said venomously. Ginny glared.

"Goodbye, Malfoy." She said. He scowled.

"Goodbye, Weasley. I hope I never have the displeasure of running into you again." He snapped back. Ginny stomped off.

"Oh, believe me. You won't." she called behind her. She walked quickly up to her dormitories, tears rapidly falling down her face.

Draco watched her walk away before he walked to the lake and sat down. He pulled out a velvet box and opened it. Inside was a silver bracelet with the date they had finally gotten together inscribed on the inside. A charm of two linking rings—one with a green stone and one with a black one, dangled off the front of the bracelet. Draco slowly picked it up out of the box, and threw it in the lake. Ginny watched from her window as he walked back into the school. Then she lay down on her bed and cried herself to sleep, feeling worse than she had ever thought was possible.

* * *

_yes, I know. you probably all hate me right now. I just thought it would be kinda boring if the whole story was happy._

_anyways...review :)_


	15. Bad News

Ginny was being shaken violently. She groaned and hit whoever it was with a pillow.

"Go away." She muttered, and turned the other way. The mystery person kept shaking her.

"Ginny, wake up!" The covers were suddenly thrown off of her. Ginny slowly opened her eyes and found herself staring into the face of Luna. She groaned again.

"Luna. We just went to sleep like an hour ago. I'm tired and I want to sleep." She told her. The previous night, Luna had woken Ginny up and they spent the whole night talking about what happened between her and Draco. Luna pulled out her wand and muttered a spell. Cold water fell on top of Ginny. She screamed and jumped up.

"What was that for?" she asked while shivering. Luna cast the drying spell on Ginny.

"It woke you up didn't it?" she asked and smiled. "Now come on, you're going to be late for potions."

Ginny sighed and sat back down on the bed.

"How about if I just sleep all day?" she asked. She was sure her eyes were swollen, and she felt awful. Luna shook her head.

"No. If you do, Draco will think you were lying. You have to pretend like you hate him remember?" she said. Ginny sighed.

"But I don't hate him." She said helplessly. Luna nodded and removed the green necklace from around Ginny's neck. Ginny watched helplessly as Luna placed it on the table beside her bed.

"I know. But you have to at least pretend like you do." She said softly. Ginny nodded.

"Okay." She said sadly before getting ready. Luna sat patiently waiting for her to be finished. When she finally was, they walked to potions together. Luna swore she wouldn't leave her side, and Ginny was holding her to it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At lunch, Luna and Ginny sat together. Normally, Luna would sit with Colin Creevey, but she felt this was a special occasion.

"How are you?" she asked Ginny. Ginny shrugged.

"Fine. I just wish he would stop looking this way." She whispered. Draco hadn't taken his eyes of Ginny since she first walked in the Great Hall. Ginny suspected he was waiting for the person she supposedly left him for to walk in.

Suddenly owls swooped in and the Daily Prophet was dropped from every direction. One landed directly in front of Luna, who picked it up and began reading.

"Oh dear." She said after a few moments. Ginny took the paper away from her.

"What?" she asked and began reading. She gasped when she read the first page article.

**Death Eater escapes from Azkaban**

**_Lucius Malfoy, a follower of the deceased Dark Lord, Voldemort, escaped from Azkaban earlier this morning. Investigators are looking into it, though no one has been able to come up with any explanation of how he escaped. Malfoy's cell was heavily guarded with dementors—he was expected to receive the kiss in no less than two days._**

Ginny looked up at the Slytherin table, but found that Draco was already gone. She started to get up to follow him, when Luna pulled her down.

"You don't care about him, remember?" she whispered. Ginny bit her lip.

"But I promised." She said. "I promised him I would protect him. I promised him I wouldn't let his father kill him."

Luna placed a hand on her arm in a comforting gesture. Ginny turned to her.

"Could you talk to him?" she asked. "You know, just to make sure he's okay. You don't have to say anything about me."

Luna nodded.

"If you want me to, then yes. I will." She replied. Ginny smiled.

"Thank you." She whispered.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night, Ginny sat in the Gryffindor common room waiting for Luna to return from her talk with Draco. Hermione walked over to her and sat beside her.

"Are you okay?" she asked. Ginny nodded.

"Sure." She said. Hermione gave her a skeptical look.

"That doesn't sound very convincing." She told her. Ginny smiled slightly.

"That's probably because I'm lying." She said. Hermione stared into the fire for a moment.

"It's about him isn't it?" she asked quietly. Ginny turned to her.

"Who?" she asked. Hermione continued to stare straight ahead.

"The one you're always off snogging." Hermione replied calmly. Ginny nodded.

"We broke up." She replied. Hermione turned to her.

"Because your families hate each other?" she asked. Ginny smiled. Hermione was way more observant than anyone gave her credit for. Ginny shook her head.

"Actually no." she said. Hermione silently urged her to continue. Ginny looked away. "It's complicated." Ginny said. Hermione nodded.

"If it helps—he seemed to really like you. He had actually stopped insulting people." She said. Ginny shot her an incredulous look. Hermione laughed. "Okay, well not completely. But mostly, he's been acting rather civil."

Ginny smiled.

"Yeah." She said. Luna suddenly walked through the door. Hermione smiled.

"Goodnight." She said before heading upstairs. Luna then walked over and sat down in the same spot Hermione had previously occupied.

"So…?" Ginny asked. Luna sighed.

"He wasn't exactly in the mood to talk." She said. Ginny leaned back against the couch.

"Oh." She said disappointedly. Luna smiled.

"But he did open up after a few minutes." She added. Ginny sat back up.

"You do seem do have that effect on people." She told Luna. "So how is he?" she asked. Luna shrugged.

"Not the greatest, obviously. He knows his father is going to be looking for him." She said. Ginny sighed.

"As long as he's in Hogwarts, he should be fine right?" she asked. Luna shook her head.

"No. The rest of the Slytherins were Death Eaters during the war. They think he was too. If they found out something different…" she trailed off.

"They would kill him." Ginny finished for her. Luna nodded.

"That, or kidnap him and take him to his father." She said quietly. Ginny put her face in her hands.

"This is worse than I thought." She muttered. Luna patted her on the back.

"Well, at least I found out one good thing." She said. Ginny looked up.

"What's that?" she asked. Luna smiled.

"He still cares about you." She said. Ginny smiled slightly.

"How do you know?" she asked anxiously. Luna shrugged.

"He didn't ask directly, but I'm pretty sure he was trying to get me to tell him who this other person is." Ginny groaned.

"I shouldn't have told him that. He's going to know I was just making an excuse." She told Luna. Luna shrugged.

"Maybe it won't be as hard on him if he knows there is no one else. He seems to really be beating himself up over it." She said. Ginny nodded.

"I know. I can feel it. It's like my pain has been multiplied." She said. Luna patted her on the arm.

"That's why you're doing this. So you won't feel his pain anymore." She dropped her voice. "So I won't have to do it alone." She whispered, her voice sounding scared. Ginny hugged her.

"Don't worry, I'll be right beside you." She told her. Luna smiled.

"Thanks."

* * *

_I think the next chapter should be up tonight, because I'm already half way finished with it. anyways...review :)_


	16. Another Option

_Come on Ginny, wake up._

Ginny groaned.

"Go away Luna." She muttered.

"How'd you know it was me?" Luna asked. Ginny opened her eyes.

"You just told me to wake up." She said. Luna shook her head.

"No I didn't." she replied. Ginny got up.

"Oh. Well, I guess I read your mind then." She said. Luna squealed.

"That's good, right? It means you have your power back." She said. Ginny shrugged.

"It also means that Draco thinks I hate him." She muttered. Luna pretended not to hear.

"Come on, we're going to be late for practice." She told Ginny. Ginny opened her mouth to protest, but Luna cut her off. "Draco won't be there. Your mum thought it would be best if you saw each other the least amount as possible. She scheduled different practices for him." She told her.

"And I'm guessing he thinks I asked her to do that?" she asked. Luna nodded.

"More than likely." She said quietly. Ginny sighed.

"Well, let's go then." She said and they tapped their rings.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After practice, Luna began tapping her ring.

"Coming?" she asked Ginny. Ginny shook her head.

"You go ahead. I need to talk to my mum." She said. Luna nodded.

"Okay. I'll talk to you later." She said and disappeared out of view. Ginny walked over to her mother.

"Can I talk to you?" she asked. Mrs. Weasley nodded.

"Of course, dear. What's on your mind?" she asked. Ginny sighed and sat down beside her.

"Lilith has been around for one hundred and twenty-five years, correct?" she asked. Her mother nodded. "Well, there must be a way to defeat her for good, right? I mean she can't just keep coming back every twenty-five years. There has to be a way to stop her." She said. Mrs. Weasley didn't say anything for quite a while, but then sighed and looked down.

"There is." She said quietly. "But, it's very dangerous. So dangerous in fact, that it has yet to be attempted." Ginny wanted her mother to continue.

"What do you mean?" she asked. Her mother looked back up.

"One of you has to die." She said calmly. Ginny's eyes widened.

"So we have to sacrifice ourselves in order to stop her?" she asked. Mrs. Weasley shook her head.

"Only one of you." She stated. "And if you succeed, that person will be revived."

Ginny was still confused.

"That doesn't sound so dangerous." She said. Mrs. Weasley shook her head.

"But it is." She paused, and regrettably continued. "Lilith absorbs her victim's soul. If, however, the victim is wearing a crystal, the soul will remain alive inside her. It will become part of her own soul." Ginny felt herself get chills.

"I didn't want to tell you this." Her mother whispered. Ginny shook her head.

"No, I want to hear it...Incase I have no other option." She said. Mrs. Weasley nodded.

"Lilith feeds on hate. If you, for instance, were the one who died, she would try to tap into the hate you hold inside yourself. If she succeeds, than your soul dies with the next person she kills. However, if you can overcome the hate by focusing on love, and stop her from killing someone else…your soul will return to your body, and she will be gone forever."

Ginny sat still, absorbing everything.

"Why didn't you tell us this earlier?" she asked. Mrs. Weasley patted her arm.

"I didn't want you to try it. Resisting Lilith is a lot harder than you may think." She said. Ginny shook her head.

"But we still had a right to know." She protested. Mrs. Weasley nodded.

"I was only trying to protect you." She said. Ginny sighed.

"I know." She whispered. "I just wish I would've known this from the beginning." She suddenly heard a male voice in her head. It sounded like Draco, which had to mean he was in the room with her. The words weren't clear, and Ginny tried desperately to block them from her mind. Her mother must've noticed something.

"Are you alright?" she asked. Ginny nodded.

"Yes. I just….I have to go." She said. She stood up and tapped her ring. Within ten seconds, she was back in her room. Her head was pounding from blocking Draco's thoughts. She was concerned that he could possibly still hear her thoughts, but she was more concerned of the fact that he had most likely heard their entire conversation. She was quite sure that wasn't something her mother intended for him to hear.

"Ready for lunch?" she heard Luna ask her. She shook her head to clear her thoughts.

"What?" she asked. Luna sighed.

"Lunch. You know, that time in the middle of the day when you eat." She said. Ginny laughed.

"Sure. Let's go."

They walked down to the Great Hall, and Ginny quickly glanced at the Slytherin table. She noticed that there were no 7th years.

"Where are all the Slytherins?" she asked Luna. Luna glanced over at the table as they were sitting down.

"Draco is at his practice. He practices during lunch." She said. Luna's statement confirmed Ginny's fear that Draco had been listening to her earlier conversation.

"What about the rest of them?" she asked Luna. Luna smiled mischievously.

"Let's just say I took care of it." She said. Ginny raised an eyebrow.

"What did you do?" she asked. Luna smiled.

"The same thing you would've done, had you been able to openly care about him." She replied. Ginny shot her a questioning look. Luna sighed.

"I went to Dumbledore, and told him everything. He expelled all the 7th years, except for Draco. He also gave Draco a room away from the rest of the Slytherins, and cast many defensive spells on it. Draco is now well protected."

Ginny sat there shocked.

"You did that for me?" she asked quietly. Luna nodded.

"You and Draco. Besides, now if he asks how Dumbledore knew, he will say me. Thus, Draco will still believe you don't care about him." She said. Ginny smiled, but her eyes seemed sad.

"I miss him." She whispered. Luna placed her hand on Ginny's arm.

"I know you do." She said. "But it will be over soon. We only have a week left."

"I just hope he doesn't completely hate me when all of this is over." Ginny muttered.

"How could he?" Luna asked. "He'll understand once you explain it to him."

Ginny sighed.

"I hope so."

* * *

_this chapter was a little bit shorter than the other chapters, but it was one of the most important ones._

_you know what to do :)_


	17. Prisoners

Ginny and Luna were walking to Transfiguration when their rings began shining brightly.

"It's time." Luna whispered. They ducked into a nearby broom cupboard and tapped their rings. When they arrived, everyone, including Draco, was already there. It was the first time in two weeks that Ginny had been anywhere near Draco. She wanted to read his thoughts so much that she almost gave in, and resisted only when she heard Luna's voice in her head.

_Don't. _The voice warned. Ginny nodded. Mrs. Weasley came forward.

"We will transport you to the place right outside her hideout, and from then on you will be on your own." She paused to give Ginny a knowing look.

_I love you. Remember that. _Her mother's voice said in her head. Ginny smiled slightly and watched as all three women waved their wands. It felt like Ginny was being pulled into the ground, and within moments was standing outside a large metal door.

"What I don't get," she heard Luna say beside her, "Is why she stays in the same hiding place every time. Doesn't that only make it easier to defeat her?" she asked. Ginny shrugged, and stared straight ahead. She was trying to avoid looking at Draco, who was on the other side of Luna.

"So how do we get in?" Draco asked, and Ginny found that she had missed the sound of his voice.

"We could try knocking." Luna suggested. Ginny shot her a skeptical look. Draco, however, walked up to the door and knocked. A deep voice suddenly answered.

"Password?" it asked. Draco stepped back abruptly. Luna looked confused.

"Did that door just talk?" she asked. Ginny suddenly heard the same deep voice in her head.

_Nex ut putus cruoris_

"Weird password." She said out loud. "But here it goes…nex ut putus cruoris." The door swung open.

"How did you know that?" Luna asked breathlessly. Ginny shrugged.

"I read its mind." She replied as if it was the most normal thing in the world. Luna continued to stare at her as Ginny walked in.

"You coming?" Ginny called back at them. Draco walked forward, and Luna followed him. As far as Ginny could tell, they were in some sort of tunnel. It was pitch black, and Ginny went to reach for her wand when her hand brushed someone's arm.

"Luna?" she whispered.

"Yes?" Luna asked from a little ways behind her.

"Oh." Ginny muttered as she realized Draco was less than two inches from her. She took a step forward and went to reach again for her wand when she fell through the floor and landed on something hard. Draco soon fell on top of her, and Luna fell on top of him. Ginny was sure she had broken something, but as they all stood up, she found that she was perfectly fine.

"Where are we?" she asked. Luna muttered,

"Lumos!" and the tip of her wand lit up the room they were in. There were bars all around them, and the floor was made of stone.

"We're in a cell." Draco stated. "I'm guessing this is why she uses the same hideout every time."

Ginny sighed and sat down while Luna cast alohomora on the lock. Luna couldn't get it to open, and turned to them.

"I'll be right back." She said, and then transformed into a snake and slithered between the bars. Ginny scooted so her back was against the left set of bars, and Draco sat down in the right back corner. She could feel his gaze never leaving her face.

"So, what's his name?" Draco asked suddenly. Ginny tried to play dumb.

"Who?" she asked, still staring straight forward. He glared at her.

"Your new boyfriend, or whatever the hell he is to you." He snapped at her. Ginny turned to him.

"Oh, him…We broke up." She said. Draco scoffed.

"Figures." He muttered. She glared at him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked angrily. He shrugged.

"What do you think it means?" he asked just as angry. Ginny glared again and turned back around.

"Don't talk to me." She snapped at him. He crossed his arms.

"Fine with me." he said, and the room became silent again. Ginny wanted nothing more than to read his mind, but was afraid that he would be able to read hers too, and then everything she went through would've been for nothing.

"What about you?" she asked. He smirked.

"I thought you weren't talking to me." He said. She glared.

"Yeah, well…now I am." She said. "So, what about you? Have you found a new snogging partner yet?" she asked mockingly. He smirked.

"I would've if someone hadn't gotten them all expelled." He said. Ginny scoffed.

"You actually think that was me?" she asked laughing. He shrugged.

"Who else could it have been?" He asked. Ginny smiled.

"Oh, I don't know...maybe Luna." She said. Draco scoffed.

"Why would Luna do that?" he asked. Ginny shrugged.

"Because unlike me, she actually cares about you…Though I honestly have no clue why." She told him. Draco glared and apparently chose to ignore that statement. Ginny could tell he was hurt, but kept telling herself it was for the best.

"You never answered my question." He told her after a few moments of silence. She turned to him.

"What question?" she asked. Draco rolled his eyes.

"What's his name?" Draco asked for the second time. Ginny shrugged.

"Does it matter?" she asked. Draco shrugged.

"I don't know." He said. "Does it matter that you don't know who my, as you call it, snogging partner is?" he asked angrily. Ginny looked hurt.

"What?" she whispered. Draco smirked.

"If you must know, it was Pansy." He said.

"Parkinson?" she asked incredulously. Draco nodded.

"Do you know another Pansy?" he asked. Ginny glared.

"Fine." She snapped. "My boyfriend was Harry." She said, hoping that Harry would be the person that would make Draco the angriest.

"Potter?" he asked. Ginny nodded. "Then why weren't the two of you together in public?" He asked, apparently not believing her.

"You and I weren't together in public." She snapped. "But we still snogged didn't we?" This seemed to shut Draco up, because he turned away and didn't say another word until Luna appeared on the other side of the bars.

"Did you get the key?" Ginny asked. Luna shook her head, but smiled.

"In a way." She replied, and then transformed into a gold key. Ginny quickly cast wingardium leviosa on it, and moved it into the keyhole. The key wiggled itself until the door clicked open. It fell to the ground and transformed back into Luna, who smiled and opened the door.

"Come on." She told them. "We haven't got much time."

* * *

_sorry it took me forever to update. I was on vacation and the hotel we stayed at didn't have the internet, which actually made me pretty mad. anyways...review please._

_oh and incase you were wondering, the password - _nex ut putus cruoris - _means death to pure bloods in latin._


	18. The Fight

Ginny, Draco, and Luna walked through another long, dark corridor.

"She's in the next room." Luna whispered. "Just beyond the door." It was then that Ginny noticed the large door in front of them. She stopped and stared down at her ring. Draco and Luna stood beside her.

"What is it?" Luna asked. Ginny smiled slightly and removed her ring. She handed it to Luna who took it and placed it on her middle finger. Draco took his own ring off, and instantly went invisible. A few seconds later the ring appeared in Luna's hand. She slipped it on her index finger, so that the three rings lined up. She stared at them for a moment before looking up.

"I guess it's up to us now, isn't it?" she asked. Ginny nodded.

"Draco?" she whispered.

"Did you seriously think I would leave?" his voice said from behind her. She shook her head.

"No. I just…" she trailed off.

"What?" he asked. She shook her head again, and walked up to the door.

"Ready?" she asked. Luna nodded. Ginny pushed the door open and found a thin, tall woman with jet black hair facing the opposite direction. There were vials of potions everywhere, and Ginny was so absorbed in examining the surroundings that she didn't notice when Luna pulled out her wand.

"Expelliarmus!" she yelled and the wand the woman had been holding flew out of her hand. Ginny quickly pulled her wand out as the woman turned around. Ginny was surprised that Lilith was actually beautiful, and yet there was something about her that made you fearful of being in her presence. Lilith smiled.

"It took you longer than I expected." She said calmly.

"We were a little held up." Ginny spat at her. Lilith cackled.

"Got a temper, do you?" she said. "That should make it all the more fun killing you." She took a few steps forward and grabbed one of the vials of potions. Ginny heard Draco's voice from beside her.

"You'll have to go through me first…Stupefy!" Ginny watched as a red jet of light shot towards Lilith. She dodged it gracefully.

"You're a Malfoy, aren't you?" she asked. Draco didn't answer. "I thought you at least would've tried the killing curse." She shook her head in disappointment.

"I don't think we can hurt her with our wands…We have to stick to our plan." Ginny whispered to Luna and Draco. A vial of potion suddenly broke near them and a puff of smoke clouded their vision. Ginny felt her wand slip from her grasp and then suddenly the smoke disappeared.

"It looks like we won't be able to use our wands anyway." Luna said as she noticed all three of their wands had disappeared. Lilith laughed and Ginny glared at her.

"Do it." She told Luna. Luna nodded and began transforming into the sword.

"I'll distract her." Draco said. Ginny nodded and went to pick up the sword. Vials began crashing to the floor all around Lilith. She was so focused on dodging them that she didn't notice Ginny run towards her. Ginny held on to the sword with both hands and aimed it at Lilith's back. As soon as the tip of the sword hit her robe, Ginny was thrown backwards. She landed on her back in the middle of the floor. The sword transformed back into Luna who hit the wall with a loud thud. Lilith smirked.

"Nice try." She said. "Is that all you've got?" Ginny looked around the room for anything that could possibly be harmful. Her eyes landed on a dagger lying on a table. She ran towards it and grabbed it.

"Hardly." She stated and turned the blade so it was facing towards her.

"No!" Draco screamed as she raised her hand up the air. She was bringing it down to meet her chest when it was suddenly snatched out of her hand. She watched as the dagger floated in mid air in the same position she had previously held it.

"Draco, don't!" she screamed. The blade shook for a few moments before it came crashing down. Ginny felt a sharp pain in her chest and she watched as Draco's body appeared.

"No!" she screamed and crawled over to him, her hand held over her chest. His eyes were closed, and his breathing was shallow. The dagger was still sticking out of his chest. Ginny began crying as she held his hand.

"It should've been me." She whispered. Her body went cold and she knew Draco had died. More tears fell as she watched a small bright light leave his body and enter Lilith's. Lilith laughed evilly.

"Stupid, stupid boy." She said. Ginny tried to get up, but found that when she moved she felt a horrible pain in her chest. She clutched Draco's hand tighter and continued crying. A small mouse appeared beside her.

_What happened? _She heard Luna's voice ask. Ginny shook her head.

"He's dead." She whispered. "And Lilith has his soul." The mouse gave a little squeak.

_What? But how? _Ginny shook her head again.

"No time to explain. You need to get out of here." she said. "Leave Lilith to me."

_I'm not leaving you. _Ginny sighed.

"Okay. But at least stay hidden." The mouse stared at her for a moment before scampering off behind a table.

_Be careful. _Ginny nodded and looked back at Draco's dead body. She ran her fingers through his hair.

"How tragic." Lilith's voice said from behind her. Ginny turned her head around so that she was facing Lilith."Aww...Did the little girl love the stupid boy?" she said mockingly. Lilith then appeared to be talking to herself.

"Don't be stupid." she said. "She doesn't love you." Lilith picked up her wand and begin walking towards her.

"That's not true!" Ginny screamed. "I do love him!" Lilith laughed.

"He can't hear you. Surely you must have thought about that before you decided to try killing yourself." she said. Ginny looked down back down at Draco.

"I did love you." she whispered. Lilith stopped walking forward.

"How many times do I have to tell you? She doesn't love you. If she did, she wouldn't have broken up with you and then snogged your worst enemy." Lilith said and then smiled as she resumed walking forward. Ginny then realized that Lilith could do only what Draco's soul would allow her to do.

"Why are you doing this?" Ginny asked. Lilith stopped.

"Because all purebloods deserve to die." Lilith said coldly. Ginny shook her head.

"It doesn't have to be this way." she said. Lilith resumed walking, but more slowly this time.

"I have the boy's soul, and if I don't kill you, it will remain inside of me. So yes, it does have to be this way." she said.

_Do you remember what your mother said? _she heard Luna's voice ask. Ginny shook her head.

_You and Draco are connected in mind and soul. You have to form the connection again...It's the only way._

Ginny closed her eyes and concentrated on Draco's voice.

_**Draco? **_she thought, but heard nothing. Lilith came closer.

_**Draco, please. **_Lilith laughed.

"It's not going to work." she said. She was now five feet away from her. Ginny screamed out loud as the pain in her chest intensified. She knew the connection had been reformed.

_**Draco, I know you can do this. Just concentrate on love instead of hate.**_

_What love? _his voice asked coldly. Lilith had the wand pointed at Ginny's chest.

"Avada --"_**  
**_

_**Mine. **_Lilith stopped the curse in mid sentence.

"Don't listen to her! She's lying!" she screamed frantically.

_**My mother said the connection we had could potentially be a weakness. She wanted me to break it off with you. She said it would be the best for both of us. I had to make you think I hated you, and I never snogged Harry.**_

"Kill her!" Lilith screamed.

_**I love you. **_Lilith froze, and shook her head violently.

"No she doesn't. She's lying! Don't listen to her!" she screamed in a last attempt to save herself.

_I love you too. _

What happened next seemed to be a blur to Ginny. Lilith screamed so loud Ginny had to cover her ears, and then she disappeared in a cloud of smoke. The bright light returned to Draco's body, and he gasped for breath. Luna turned back into herself, and somehow Ginny's ring appeared back on her hand. Her vision became blurry as she looked back and forth between Luna and Draco. Then suddenly, everything was dark.

* * *

_I'm thinking I'm going to write one or two more chapters, but I'm not sure yet._

_You know what to do :)_


	19. One Day

Ginny felt someone squeeze her hand. Her eyes fluttered open and she found herself in the hospital wing looking into the face of Draco Malfoy.

"Hey." She whispered shyly. Draco smirked.

"Why is it that I have to get hurt before you admit your feelings for me?" he asked jokingly. Ginny smiled and pushed herself up.

"I guess because it makes me realize how much I would miss you if you were gone." She replied. Draco stroked her cheek gently.

"Yeah?" he asked. Ginny nodded and looked around the hospital. All the beds were empty except for hers.

"So why is it that you get stabbed and yet I'm the one in the hospital?" she asked. Draco shrugged.

"Whenever I woke up, I was perfectly fine. I pulled out the dagger and the skin healed itself." He said. Ginny looked slightly confused, but nodded. She wasn't in the mood for trying to figure out everything that had happened.

"That still doesn't explain how I ended up in the hospital." She said. Draco took her hand and stared down at her ring.

"I guess you were the one who relied on your powers the most. Losing yours took a lot out of you." He said. Ginny's eyes widened.

"My powers are gone?" she asked. Draco smirked.

"Have you read anyone's mind lately?" he asked. Ginny glared at him, and he looked away.

"What are you thinking?" Ginny asked. Draco shook his head.

"Nothing." He said. Ginny bit her lip.

"I hate not knowing. The whole time we've been together I've known exactly what you were thinking. It scares me that I won't know anymore." She said quietly. Draco turned back towards her and pulled something out of his pocket.

"Here." He replied and handed it to her. She took it and realized it was a newspaper article. At the top of the article was a picture of a calm looking Lucius Malfoy. His grey eyes stared unblinking at Ginny. She looked up without reading the article, because she knew what it would say. Draco was looking straight ahead.

"He was killed." He said calmly. "A group of Aurors tracked him down and killed him." Ginny placed her hand on top of his.

"I'm sorry." She told him. He shook his head.

"Don't be." He replied almost angrily.

"Draco." She pleaded. He didn't turn. "Draco, look at me." He slowly faced her.

"He was your dad. I know there's a part of you that's sad he's gone." She said. Draco shook his head.

"He may have been my biological father, but he was in no way my dad. He forced me to do things I didn't want to do, sometimes through torture. I doubt if he ever really loved me." He said. Ginny bit her lip, unsure of what to say next. Draco looked solemn and stared down at the photograph of his father. After a few moments he crumpled it up and through it to the floor.

"Even though he was my father, he doesn't matter to me anymore...I need you to understand that." He said. Ginny nodded.

"Okay." She whispered. Draco smiled slightly and pulled a black velvet box from his back pocket.

"I got this for you." He said. "I was going to give it to you on Valentines Day...At least before you decided to break up with me." Ginny smiled slightly.

"Sorry about that." She told him. He pushed a stray lock of hair back behind her ear.

"You're forgiven." He said and then smirked. Ginny took the box and opened it slowly. She gasped when she saw the silver bracelet and the single charm.

"Turn it over." Draco said. She obliged, and turned the bracelet over to find the date when they had their first kiss. She smiled, and felt tears form in her eyes. Draco reached over and clasped the bracelet on her wrist. She looked up at him.

"I love you." She said softly before pressing her lips to his. He ran his fingers lightly through her hair and then deepened the kiss. Ginny moaned softly as he pushed her back on the bed. Ginny vaguely remembered what had happened the last time they were in a similar position, but pushed that thought to the back of her mind when Draco began kissing her neck. After a few moments he moved to her jaw line, and then finally back to her lips.

"Marry me." He whispered so quietly she thought she imagined it.

"What?" she asked surprised. Draco sat up.

"Never mind." He muttered and began to get up. Ginny grabbed his wrist and pulled him back down on the bed.

"It's not that I don't want to, it's just…" she trailed off.

"You love me, right?" he asked. Ginny nodded.

"Of course I do, but I'm only sixteen. I'm not ready for marriage." She said. Draco laughed.

"I didn't mean now." He said. "Did you think I wanted us to elope or something? Merlin, Weasley you are insane." He said while laughing. Ginny glared at him.

"If that's how you treat your future wife, I'm not sure I want to marry you." She said. She was mad that he had reverted back to calling her Weasley. Draco instantly stopped laughing.

"I'm sorry." He said. "You know I didn't mean it." Ginny scoffed and looked into his eyes. They were blue, so she knew he wasn't lying.

"Fine." She said. "I forgive you." Draco smiled.

"So will you?" he asked.

"Will I what?" she asked back. Draco smirked.

"Marry me." He said. Ginny tried to stop herself from smiling.

"I'm a little mad at you right now." She said. Draco nodded.

"I know." He replied. Ginny smiled.

"Yes." She told him.

"Yes?" Draco asked. He was smiling more than Ginny had ever seen. She nodded.

"One day, yes. I will marry you." She said. Draco lay back on the bed beside her.

"Good." He said as Ginny laid her head on his chest. "Sorry I don't have a ring." He told her while running his hand up and down her arm. Ginny sighed contently and looked down at her ring on her right hand.

"No." she said. "But I do." She moved the ring from her right hand to her ring finger on her left. She held her hand out.

"I'm officially engaged." She told him. Draco smirked.

"To a Malfoy, no less." He said and took her hand in his.

"What will my family think?" she asked smiling. Draco shrugged.

"Do you care?" he asked. Ginny shook her head.

"No." she replied as Draco kissed her on the forehead. "Not at all."

* * *

_There's going to be an epilogue, so I'm doing one more chapter. I hope you enjoyed this one...review please :)_


	20. Epilogue

**_4 years later..._ **

"Your whole family looks like they want to murder me." Draco whispers in Ginny's ear as they share their first dance as Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy. Ginny laughs and looks over at her family. All of them except for her mother were glaring fiercely at Draco.

"Not all of them." She says. "My mother seems quite happy actually." Draco smirks.

"She's just happy that you actually found someone that would put up with you." He says. Ginny playfully smacks him on the arm.

"You're a git." She tells him. He shrugs.

"You're the one that married me." He tells her. Ginny smiles and stands on her tiptoes to kiss him softly on the lips.

"I did, didn't I?" she asks. He nods and returns the kiss, but then abruptly breaks it.

"What's wrong?" Ginny asks. Draco shakes his head.

"Normally I wouldn't be afraid of Weasleys, but when there are seven of them, that's a different story." He says. Ginny laughs as Draco spins her.

"Don't worry about them." She tells him. "My mother will handle them. They just want to make sure you're not going to hurt me."

"And what if I do?" Draco asks. Ginny shrugs.

"They'll kill you." She states bluntly. "But not if I get to you first." She says. Draco smirks.

"Good to know." He says. Ginny watches as Hermione drags Ron away from the dance floor, apparently trying to stop him from doing something he might regret later.

"We've been together for four years. Why didn't you tell them about us before we got married?" Draco asks. Ginny bites her lip.

"I told the people who mattered." She says to try and defend herself. Draco smirks.

"You told your mother, Tonks, my mother, Luna, and Hermione." He says. Ginny glares.

"Well, it's not like you told anyone either." She counters. Draco rolls his eyes.

"And who would I have told? The house elf?" he asks. Ginny sighs.

"Great." She says. "Our first fight as a married couple." She mutters.

"We weren't fighting, we were discussing." He tells her. Ginny smiles.

"Well as long as we're discussing things…how many kids do you want?" she asks suddenly. Draco looks shocked.

"What?" he asks. "We were married an hour ago, and you already want to discuss kids?" he asks incredulously. Ginny shrugs.

"It's important to me." She tells him. Draco sighs.

"Let me guess…you want six or seven, right?" he asks. Ginny shakes her head.

"No." she tells him. "But two or three would be nice." Draco nods.

"Okay." He tells her. "Just as long as I get to name the first boy." Ginny smiles and kisses him.

"Deal." She tells him. Luna walks up to the two of them.

"The wedding was beautiful." She tells them. Ginny smiles.

"It was, wasn't it?" she says. Luna nods.

"Don't forget about me when you're off doing all those marriage things, okay?" she asks jokingly. Ginny smiles.

"You're my best friend, Luna. I could never forget about you." She says and then hugs Luna. Luna smiles and walks off as Hermione approaches them.

"I was able to restrain Ron. I'm not exactly sure how long it will last though. He seems to be the angriest of your brothers." She tells Ginny. Ginny nods.

"He's always been that way." She says and then pauses. "Thanks for being in the wedding." She says finally. Hermione smiles.

"You're like a sister to me, I wouldn't miss it for the world." She says and then turns to Draco.

"Take care of her, okay?" she asks. Draco nods and Hermione walks off.

"Wow." Ginny says and turns to Draco. "You didn't say one mean thing." Draco smirks.

"It took all of my self control, trust me." He says and then suddenly looks slightly frightened. Ginny turns and looks where he is staring. The whole Weasley family is walking toward them. Mrs. Weasley is the first to approach them and speak.

"Congratulations." She says smiling. She then hugs Ginny, and then moves to hug Draco. Draco awkwardly hugs her back. Mr. Weasley looks back and forth between the two of them and then finally says,

"Yes. Congratulations." He hugs his daughter and shakes Draco's hand. Bill and Charlie are next, though neither of them say anything. They both hug Ginny, and then walk off. Percy doesn't even hug her, and follows quickly after Bill and Charlie. Ginny wasn't expecting him to say or do anything. He was always the brother she was the least close to. Fred and George approach Draco, and Ginny expects the worst. Other than Ron, they are the most protective of her brothers.

"I know three ways to kill you painfully." George says.

"And I know four." Fred tells him.

"If you hurt her—"

"We'll kill you."

"Got it?" They ask in sync. Draco nods, and Ginny can tell he's trying to repress a scowl. The twins turn to Ginny and smile before walking off.

"That was fun." Draco says sarcastically. Ginny laughs.

"It not over yet." She says and motions to Ron and Harry walking towards them.

"Should I curse him?" Ginny whispers. Draco shakes his head.

"I can handle it." He tells her. Ron pulls out his wand and points it directly at Draco. Ginny moves to stand in front of him.

"Ron!" she yells. "He's my husband, and unless you want me to be unhappy for the rest of my life, you need to accept it." Ron shakes his head.

"Move out of the way, Ginny." He says through clenched teeth. Ginny shakes her head.

"No. Not until you lower your wand." She says. Ron reluctantly lowers his wand, but Ginny still doesn't move. She currently doesn't trust him enough.

"I love him, and he loves me. I don't care what you want to believe, that's the truth." She says. Ron continues glaring, but doesn't say anything.

"Please." Ginny asks. "You're my brother, and I need you to accept it."

"Come on, mate." Harry says. "Listen to her." Ginny smiles at Harry as Ron's expression softens.

"Fine." He says and Ginny moves out of the way and stands beside Draco.

"But if you hurt her, I'll—"

"Kill me." Draco finishes. "I know." Ron nods slightly and Ginny moves to hug him. She then hugs Harry, to the dismay of Draco.

"Congratulations." Harry whispers and the two of them walk away.

"You didn't have to hug him." Draco says once they disappear out of sight. Ginny rolls her eyes.

"He just saved your arse from being cursed by my brother. I think he at least deserved a hug." She says. Draco sighs.

"Fine." He says and they begin dancing again.

"If someone told me four years ago that I was going to marry Draco Malfoy, I think I would've hexed them." Ginny says. Draco laughs.

"And now?" he asks. Ginny smiles.

"Now." She repeats. "If someone tries to take me away from you, I'll do more than just hex them." She says. Draco smirks.

"You sound more and more like a Malfoy everyday." He says. Ginny smiles.

"I am a Malfoy." She tells him. Draco presses his lips to hers and she smiles against them.

"You know what this means, right?" she asks him when they break apart. Draco raises his eyebrow in a silent question. "You can't call me Weasley anymore." She says. Draco smirks.

"Says who?" he asks. She smiles.

"Ginny."

* * *

_the end! thank you to all my readers and reviewers. I really enjoyed writing this :)_


End file.
